Seduction
by 1983Sunny
Summary: Stuck in an unhappy marriage, Christian Grey wants nothing more than to distract himself from all thoughts of said marriage. But what happens when the one person who could give him the much needed distraction rejects him? Cheating Story (kind of) AU/OOC/HEA (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

_**I know, I know... I'm doing it again... and this time I promised myself I wouldn't post anything new... but I just couldn't get this out of my mind, so I might as well post it. And yes, you've read the summary right, this is a cheating story. BUT it is not what it looks like ;-) So, even if you hate cheating stories, I would ask all of you to give it a try and read the first chapter, you might end up being surprised :-)**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E. L. James**_

_**Christian**_

_What the hell am I doing here? _Staring out of the floor to ceiling windows of my study at Escala, I wonder if there were signs I just chose to ignore. I was bored with my life, bored with my lifestyle and she was a breath of fresh air. So full of life and mischievous. My family thought I would never find a girlfriend and maybe even that I was secretly gay. It just seemed to be the right decision to marry her and settle down.

It all happened so fast_...too fast_. Introducing her to my family, marrying her, moving into our new house and then the birth of our son. She was perfect at first and to this day my family and the world adores Mrs. Christian Grey. _Hah, if they'd only knew._

My loving wife... it was nothing, but a lie. Three years into our marriage I resent her. I resent her for playing the perfect little wife when she is anything but. I resent her for having time for anything else but our son. I resent her for trapping me in this charade and most of all I resent myself for not making her sign a prenup. I didn't listen to my parents, I didn't listen to my lawyers... I just wanted this marriage so much, a fresh start, finally something new and exciting in my life.

Little did I know that three short years later my lovely wife had changed completely. Gone was the her shy, sweet personality, replaced by her cold hearted self. When she isn't attending some ladies luncheon or event, she is shopping none stop, spending my money with both hands. If it wasn't for my son I would just stay at Escala, but I will never leave my son. Bad enough that his own mother barely spends any time with him, but I won't ever do the same.

A year ago I told her that I want a divorce, fuck, I thought she would be happy to move on. I was dead wrong. She told me in no uncertain ways that I would never get a divorce... unless of course I was willing to give her half of everything I own and full custody of our son. It was an ugly fight we had that night and I knew I was stuck with her. At that point I would have given her everything she wanted to be free of her, everything except for my son. I wouldn't even take the risk to file for divorce and custody, because if she would manage to get sole custody of our son it would break me.

I never thought I was capable of loving another person with all my heart. But the moment I held my son in my arms right after he was born and looked into his eyes, I knew that there wasn't a single thing I wouldn't do for that little guy. So, I'm stuck in the hell of my so-called marriage.

And now I am here. At Escala, waiting for another woman to arrive. Never in my wildest dream did I picture myself as one of the men who would cheat on their wife. It still doesn't sit right with me, it's against everything I believe in and it is a risk. But I just couldn't stay away from her.

It all started a couple of months ago when she came into my office. So beautiful, a little shy and the way she looked at me, with quiet admiration... I knew I had to have her. When she left and we shook hands it felt unlike anything I had ever felt before. Still, I tried to stay away, tried to concentrate on anything but her... it was no help. I had to know more about her. So, I had Welch run a background check on her. It came back with pretty basic information, nothing out of the ordinary except for two things. One there is a gap of six months in her life where Welch could find no information at all. It's like she just disappeared and popped up again six months later to continue her life like nothing happened.

But what really took me by surprise was that she is a submissive. Not a very seasoned one, only two previous Doms, but I knew I could have her. She was without a Dom for nearly five months now and is looking for a new one. I discretely got into contact with some of the people I know I can trust in the community and found out that the reason she didn't have a new Dom is that her hard limits are a deal breaker for most Doms.

When I finally managed to find out all of her hard limits I wasn't too shocked. Basically my own hard limits cover all of hers except for fisting caning and whipping with a belt. I can see why many Doms wouldn't be interested in her with those hard limits. But still, I want her, I haven't practiced the lifestyle in three years and I didn't even miss it. So, if I can't cane or whip her to harshly, I don't mind. What I really want is to fuck her hard, have her kneeling in front of me, spank that perfect ass of hers and fuck her mouth.

I feel my cock stir in my pants and adjust myself. Yes, I can't wait to get her into my playroom. And today is the day. The moment she has signed the contract I will lead her to my playroom and lose myself in her. She has consumed my thoughts since I have first laid eyes on her. And today I will have her.

_**? POV**_

I have never done anything like this. Usually, I am asked to meet a new Dom at one of the clubs around town. It's safe and that is one of the reasons why I am so nervous. I don't even know his name, for crying out loud!

But, I haven't had a Dom in five months and I miss it. Miss the safety it gives me and of course the sex. For someone like me, with all of my issues, BDSM was just what I needed. Though, to be honest, I know that I am not what most Doms dream of. I don't care for the harsher aspects of the lifestyle. It's too close to..._No don't even go there!_

"Please follow me, Ma'am we are here."

I look up at Mr. Taylor and step out of the black Audi SUV. We are in a garage and he leads me to the elevator, presses the call button and steps in with me once it has arrived. I watch him type in a code and the elevator starts to move. I would love nothing more than to ask him who is boss is, but I know he want give me a name.

I was told that my potential new Dom is a very private man and that I have to meet him in his home. I've already signed the NDA Mr. Taylor showed me when he picked me up at the club, so now I am rather nervous. I trust Mike, the owner of the club, he would never allow any harm to come to me, but still, I'm always afraid of the unknown.

Stepping out of the elevator I find myself in a vestibule and admire the paintings on the wall. Who ever lives here has a good taste when it comes to art.

"Please, wait here, Ma'am" Mr. Taylor says and leaves the vestibule, to let his boss know that I am here, or at least I assume that is what he does.

When he returns he gives me a brief smile, but it is enough to calm my nerves at least a little bit.

"Just walk through the double doors and then it is the first door to the right" he tells me.

"Thank you, Mr. Taylor."

"It's just Taylor, Ma'am" he answers and I give him a small smile. Outside the door of the room I take a deep breath and knock.

"Come in!" A man commands and for some reason his voice sounds oddly familiar. I step into the room and my world stops. _It's Christian Grey, oh no!_

A couple of months ago I was doing an old friend a favor and had to go to the head quarters of his company, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc., the moment I looked at the gorgeous man in front of me I had to use all my will power in an effort not to show him that he affected me. It doesn't even come as a surprise that he is a Dominant.

This man is the epitome of alpha male, he exudes power, strength and control. _Oh my God, I need to leave!_

"Please have a seat." I snap out of my thoughts when I hear him say this and before I know what I am doing I am sitting on the small leather couch in his study.

"So, I already know all of your hard limits, as well as your soft limits and I am willing to take you on as my new submissive..." _Sure, of course you do! _Damn it, for months I've been looking for a new Dom and no one wanted me because of my limits and here I am with the most handsome man on earth and he wants me, but I know I can't become his new submissive. I just can't!

"Please, have a look at the contract, then we can discuss it." he says politely and to put myself up for more regret that I can't have him, I take the contract and read it.

Oh shoot, this contract is everything I have hoped for in my new Dom. The more I read the more tempted, I get. But I can't, I would hate myself... I would be like _**her.**_ And that would never happen, not after everything I had to endure because of her poor decisions...

I carefully place the contract on the coffee table and stare at my knotted fingers.

"You may look at me." he says and obediently I lift my head and look right into the most beautiful gray eyes I have ever seen in my life. _This is not fair!_

"Is there anything you would like to discuss?"

"No, Sir"

When he gives me the most amazing smile my heart nearly stops and I know I am blushing. _Why oh why, does he have this effect on me?_

"Well then, I guess all I need is your bill of health and after that we can both sign the contract. I hope you are up for a scene today." _Oh, I am, I am so ready to submit to you, but I can't!_

"No, I am sorry, Sir, but I can't sign the contract."

"Explain!" he snaps and I jump in my seat when I hear his sharp voice.

"As you know, Sir. I am well aware of who you are. Which also means that I am aware of the fact that you are married. I don't enter any kinds of sexual relationships with married man, it's a hard limit for me, Mr. Grey" I explain calmly and try not to quiver under his penetrating gray gaze.

"Well, it looks like you are having quite a lot of hard limits, I just wish I had known this one instead of wasting my time with you." he snaps and I can feel tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"I... I am sorry, Sir. I should be leaving now."

He says nothing and just continues to stare at me and for a second, I think he is sad, but what ever emotion I thought I was seeing is gone so fast that I can't be sure it was even there. So, I get up and walk towards they door. I reach for the door handle and stop.

"I just want you to know, if it wasn't for the fact that you are married, I would have felt honored to give you my submission."

Before he even has the chance to answer I leave his study and head towards the elevator. Mercifully, the doors open immediately and I get in. Just as the doors close I see him standing in the vestibule staring at me and I look at him until the doors close. When the elevator begins its decent I slump against the wall and allow myself to let the tears falls that I was so desperately trying to hold back before.

I don't think I have ever met a man that I wanted to be with so badly, but I just can't do it.

I, Anastasia Rose Steele will never be the other woman...

_**So... did anyone really think that I was going to let Christian cheat on Ana? Let me know what you think of this story. I will update this story once a week :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A little warning: This is the longest A/N I have ever written...**_

_**Hi, first thank you all for your feedback and I just want to address a few things. So, let's start with the easier things first... Some of you were concerned that Ana would end up as Christian's doormat because she is a sub. However, that is not going to happen. I needed Ana to be a part of the lifestyle for a reason, which is going to be revealed as the story progresses. And no, she is not going to become his sub, though of course they will end up together. **_

_**Another thing I would like to address is that I feel like I need to explain why I said this is kind of a cheating story... I know many people have different opinions where cheating starts, for me it starts if one partner makes the decision to get involved with someone else. So, at this point, to me, Christian has already cheated on his wife, because he wants Ana as his sub.**_

_**Someone left a review telling me that I have made Ana a whore... not sure what to say about that. She is a twenty-two year old woman who had sex with two men so far, yes, she was not in love with those men, but she liked and trusted them enough to become their submissive. I don't see how that makes her a whore, because to me a sub is not a whore, but I guess we can just agree that we have different opinions on that topic...**_

_**I was also told that I had stolen this story and that the idea comes from SmileRose, who wrote a story called Unfaithful under a different penname... All I can say about that is that I know the story and other than it starts out with Christian being married and having a child my story and her story couldn't be more different. For example, in Unfaithful, Ana is married and if I remember it correctly, her husband was a great guy. My Ana is not married; she never even had any kind of relationship other than the two previous mentioned D/s relationships. My Christian did not marry his wife to please his parents; he married because to him his wife was a breath of fresh air, coming into his life at a time where he grew bored of being a Dom... And as my story progresses you will see that these two stories couldn't be more different... **_

_**To the guest Alexandra - Yes, I know which story you mean, and I guess it seems like my Ana and the other Ana have quite a few similarities in the first chapter of my story, but that is also going to change soon...**_

_**To Grey Steele Fan - Don't worry this Christian is not going to treat Ana poorly, he will be a bit sneaky to get her within his reach, but he is not going to do anything like the Christian from Broken or The Journal...**_

_**And lastly I want to address the two guests who basically called me a bad mother and wife who spends all of her time writing/reading and reviewing FF...**_

_**I spend roughly an hour or two a day writing or reading FF, while I am doing that my children are in school/ kindergarten and my hubby is at work. And if I am writing/reading in the evening my kids are already asleep and I am in the living room with my hubby and while he enjoys to watch TV for an hour or two, I am on my laptop, because I couldn't care less about TV. So, excuse the hell out of me if I am taking an hour or two a day to do something I enjoy. And just for the future, if either of you two decide to leave me a review that has nothing to do with my story and is only meant to insult me as a person again, I will simply delete those reviews...**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to E. L. James**_

_**6 weeks later - Ana**_

_Oh please, please let me get this job. _I keep repeating this mantra over and over in my mind. I just need this job. For the last three years, I have worked as housekeeper for a very nice older couple, but now that they are both retired, they decided to move to Florida where their only daughter lives. They are moving in five days and that means I need to find a new job within five days. My agency tried to find something for me, but either it wasn't a live in position or the people who wanted to hire me needed more of a caretaker than a housekeeper. Then yesterday I was called and asked if I wanted to work as an interim housekeeper for a wealthy family. Their housekeeper fell down the stairs and has a broken leg, which required surgery, so they need someone who can start ASAP.

It's just for six to eight weeks, but it's better than nothing. My alternative would be to move back to Montesano to live with my Dad until I am able to find a new job. I love my Dad, but I am twenty-two and I don't want to move back to my Dad every time I am without a job. Not that I couldn't afford to sign a short-term rent for a nice apartment, but the sad truth is that I can't live alone. I have tried it once when I enrolled at WSU and after a week I found myself in the hospital and knew that I had to leave college and move back to Montesano.

It was sheer luck that I got my first job as housekeeper. I was working in a small restaurant in Montesano and one night the cook called in sick. The owner was completely freaked out, so I offered to cook. The same night my first employers stopped at the restaurant to have dinner on their way home to Seattle. They enjoyed my food so much, that they offered me to work for them and it just went from there. Sadly, three years ago, they both passed away in an accident and I found a new employment with the couple I am working for now. I just hope I get this interim position, so I have some more time to find something permanent.

This just has to work out, I mean, since I haven't found a new Dom so far, I could at least get the job, right? After the Christian Grey debacle my friend Mike found someone else who was interested in taking me on as his sub. I've met with him and while he was nice and very polite, he suddenly lost all interest in me. I have no idea why, the interview went well and he asked me to meet him at the club the next day for a scene to see if we are a good match, but then he never showed up. That has never happened to me before. I asked Mike if he had any idea what happened, but he didn't really want to say anything.

Just my luck, no job, no Dom and if I don't get this job, I have to move back to Montesano.

_You have reached your destination! _My GPS announces and I look at the huge metal gate. Looks like the Taylor's really like their privacy. I press the button of the intercom and wait.

"Yes?" a harsh voice snaps.

"Hi, umm... I am here for the job interview. My name is Anastasia Steele"

There is no answer, but after a few seconds, the gate opens and I drive up the long driveway. Christ, is there even a house? So far, all I can see are trees and neatly trimmed lawn. When the house finally comes into my view, I am not so sure I want to work here. At least not if it will be my job to clean the windows. The house is huge; ten bedrooms would be my guess. It's very modern, all glass walls and steal. God, I hope I have a room in the basement. How can anyone live like this? It is like being an animal in the zoo.

Telling myself that I need this job, I park my car by the garages and walk over to the front door. To my surprise, someone opens it before I can even ring the doorbell. I take a quick look at the woman, judging by the cast on her leg and the fact that she is on crutches; she must be the housekeeper.

"Good afternoon, I am Gail Taylor, you must be Miss Steele, right?" she says kindly and I like her immediately, but I am a little confused, I thought the family who lived here was called Taylor. Maybe I got that wrong.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Taylor."

"Well, come in" she says and leads me into the huge kitchen of the house.

"If you get the job, this is where you are going to spend a lot of time. My boss is all about eating healthy, I don't think he has missed one meal since I've started to work for him seven years ago," she says. _So, she is the housekeeper..._

"I'm sorry that I have to ask, but my agency told me only your name, so... who exactly is your boss."

She looks a little embarrassed. "Before I can disclose this information with you, Miss Steele, I need you to sign this NDA"

_Oh hell no, her last name is Taylor and she is making me sign a NDA before she is going to tell me who her boss is? In the back of my mind alarm bells go off. It can't be or can it? No, he wouldn't..._

"I see, well I guess we should get that out of the way first."

I sign the NDA and she smiles kindly at me. "So, do you want to see the house?" she asks and I nod.

After I have seen most of the house and the room that would be mine for the time I am here, I feel a little better. My room is in the basement and only has normal windows, not those all around floor to ceiling windows, which are making me somewhat nervous.

She tells me about my duties as the housekeeper and to my great relief she informs me that window cleaning isn't one of them. They have a cleaning crew who does that and two more cleaning ladies who come by once a day, so my main job is cooking, laundry and apparently taking care of the families two year old son. I love children, so that shouldn't be any trouble.

"There is one more thing, before I can finalize my decision, Miss Steele. My boss is a very private person and he goes a long way to protect his family from any harm. Therefore he ran a background check on you, before we invited you to come here," she explains.

"Would you mind to tell me where you have been in the six months before you graduated from high school?"

I know all the color has just drained from my face and my breathing has spiked up. _Shit, get it together, Ana. You've been asked this question before!_

"Oh dear, do you need a glass of water, Miss Steele?" Mrs. Taylor asks and I take a deep breath.

"No, thank you. I have spent four of those six months in the hospital and the other two with my Aunt Sarah and her family in Iowa, where I also graduated."

"May, I ask why you were hospitalized for four months?"

I swallow hard, but somehow manage to get the words out. "While my parents were away for the weekend I was alone at home. A group of people broke into my parent's house. I barely survived the weekend."

"I am so sorry, Miss Steele. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's alright, you had to ask. After all I could have been treated for drug abuse or some kind of mental disease and seeing that I will also look after a child, it is only natural that you had to ask."

"Good, so I would say, if you want the job, I am going to get the contract now." she says and I am just about to say yes when I remember that I still have no idea who the family is. In addition, how odd is it that none of them has come in to see me? I mean, I wouldn't want to hire a complete stranger who is going to live in my home and look after my son.

"That would be wonderful, Mrs. Taylor. But, I still don't know who your boss is."

"That would be me" I hear a slightly amused voice behind me. _No! No, no, no! He has got to be kidding! _

Turning around in my chair, I see him, Christian Grey. He is leaning against the kitchen island and looks at me with a very smug expression.

"Christian Grey and you are?" he asks as he steps closer to where I am sitting and I want to slap him. Has this man no boundaries? How can he even think that I would work for him and live in his home... under the same roof as his wife!

"Anastasia Steele, it's a pleasure to meet you, _Sir._" If anything, his grin gets even bigger when he hears my clipped tone.

"So, Miss Steele, I hope you are as good as the agency says."

"Yes, about that, I need to call my agency, would you excuse me for a moment?" I ask and step out of earshot when he nods politely.

Five minutes later, I end the call and I am sure I have never been so frustrated and angry in all of my life. Of course, Lisa, the owner of the agency told me that it is my decision, if I want to take the job or not. Although she didn't say it aloud, it was implied that if I refuse to work for such a high profile client as Christian Grey, I would have to look for a new agency.

I take a deep breath and think about it for a moment. It's only for six to eight weeks and he is a very busy man. In addition, with his wife around, he surely isn't going to make a pass at me. He can't be that stupid. Or maybe this was just a coincidence and he has already found himself a new sub? Plus, if I decide to work for him, it will look very good on my resume and might even help me to get a really good job next.

In the end, I walk back to where he and Mrs. Taylor are waiting for me.

"I'm sorry that the call took so long, I know you are a very busy man, Mr. Grey," I say as politely as I can.

"Well, I hope you calling your agency doesn't mean that you are not interested in the job, Miss Steele."

"Actually, I would love to work for you, until Mrs. Taylor can work again."

"Perfect! Gail, I take it from here, thank you for doing the interview. Please, follow me, Miss Steele" he says and so I follow him into one of the rooms on the second floor, which turns out to be his study.

"Well, Miss Steele, it looks like I am getting you to sign a contract after all" he says smugly and I continue to smile, but I am sure he can tell how fake my smile is.

"Please, take a seat." he says. I sit down and read the contract, but almost choke when I see my salary. This must be a mistake.

"Something wrong, Miss Steele?" he asks.

"I... excuse me, but I think there is something wrong with the salary. Surely, you are not going to pay me 12k per month." This is just ridiculous, I mean he still has to pay the agency and the contract states that he is going to provide me with a new car that I can keep once I am leaving after Mrs. Taylor can work again.

"No, that is exactly what I am going to pay you, Miss Steele. You see, I expect a lot from my employees; therefore, I am paying them well. Plus, you have to look after my son, who just reached the terrible two's. He is a delightful child, but he will keep you busy in the times you'll have to watch him."

"Well, I guess I should tell you then, that while I love children, I never had to take care of children before."

"It is not that hard, Miss Steele. The golden rule is, never let him out of sight and there is always security in the house, so if you need help, let them know. Is there anything else that you would like to discuss?" he asks and I can't help it.

"Is it coincidence that I am here, Mr. Grey?"

"Yes, or do you honestly believe that I would push my housekeeper down the stairs, just to get you here. You made yourself clear, I have to accept it." he says and though he sounds sincere, something about his expression tells me that there is more to the story than he wants to admit.

"Alright then" I murmur, take the pen he placed next to the contract and sign it.

"Very well, Miss Steele. I will have one of the members of my security team help you move tomorrow. You can start tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, Sir... umm Mr. Grey" I stutter, somehow calling him Sir is awkward.

"Oh, I like it when you call me, Sir, Miss Steele" he smirks and I press my lips together, but we both jump in our seats when hear the piercing scream of a child and the next second the door to his study flies open. I turn around and have to suppress the urge to gasp as Mrs. Grey storms in and she is dragging her son behind her on one arm so that his little feet are dangling in the air. Before I can do anything, Mr. Grey is out of his chair, storms over to his wife, takes his son in his arms, and glares at his wife.

"Don't you dare and glare at me like that, Grey! Your little brat just spilled milk all over my new dress. I'm done watching him for today," she hisses at him and I am momentarily taken aback.

I have read about the wife of Christian Grey on some gossip blogs and she was always depicted as sweet and lovely woman. _Well, teaches me not to belief the tabloids..._

"Leila, he is two years old, he didn't do it on purpose. Why did he scream like that?" Mr. Grey asks and I know if he would ever take that tone with me or look at me like that I would most likely piss my pants, but his wife is laughing.

"Just keep him" she is just about to leave when she notices me.

"Who is that?" she asks her husband and I try to look anywhere but at them.

"Leila, meet Anastasia Steele, she is our new housekeeper until Gail is able work again."

She steps closer and stares at me for a moment. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two, Ma'am."

"Well, I hope you can cook, we are having a dinner party on Sunday, if you mess up, and you are fired." And with that, she turns and leaves Mr. Grey's study. If I thought that working for Christian Grey would be a challenge, then I have just learned that it is Leila Grey who will be the real challenge for me.

"I must apologize, my wife can be... difficult," he says and I decide that it would be best to leave now.

"You don't have to apologize, Mr. Grey. I'll be leaving now, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course, I'll send someone to your place at say 8:30 tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, that would be perfect. Have a good day, Sir." I leave his study and outside I find Taylor waiting for me.

"I'll walk you out, Miss Steele."

"Please, call me Ana"

"Ana" he says and gives me a small smile, though I frown when we hear Mrs. Grey yelling upstairs.

"Ignore the bitch, Ana," he mutters and I stop mid-stride.

"Follow me," he says and I follow him outside and to my car. He seems a bit nervous, but clears his throat and looks at me.

"Since you are going to work here now, there is one rule that everyone who works for the boss has. It's nothing he told us to do... just make sure that the bitch is never alone with Teddy."

"Teddy?" I ask confused.

"Mr. Grey's son. She is a lousy mother and each time she is alone with him Teddy ends up hurting himself, because she doesn't give a fuck. So, just have an eye on them, the security does, too."

"Okay, sure" I whisper. Taylor nods and goes back to the house. I get into my car and shake my head. _Oh, what have I gotten myself into now?_

_**Okay, before you all lay into me for naming the son of Christian and Leila, Teddy. Think about it for a moment. Theodore is his grandfather's first name. So, clearly, his grandpa means a lot to Christian and he would name his first son after him, no matter who the mother is...**_

_**And just two more small things for those who are wondering now, Leila was never Christian's sub and Ana wasn't raped when she was attacked in her home. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all for your support and the lovely feedback :-)**_

_**Christian**_

"Okay buddy, time to go home."

"No me stay Daddy," Teddy tells me and I smile at him. Since Gail can't work I usually take Teddy with me to the office. Not that I am getting much work done with him here, but at least I know that he is safe. Leaving him with Leila, even with security around gives me nightmares. She leaves the gates at the stairs open and Teddy as the little adventurer that he is tries to climb them alone. One time she let him out to play alone in the backyard and Sawyer nearly died of a heart attack when he saw Teddy running towards the pool. If it wasn't for Sawyer being able to run fast as hell, Teddy could have drowned.

That day I told Leila to pack her shit and get the hell out of my house. It was the same day where she told me that she would leave, but she would also expose my previous lifestyle to the media. Now I wish I would have never told her about it or introduced her to my playroom. But she knows and now she uses that knowledge against me. Of course, I had Welch digging in her past, but there was nothing I could have used against her to get out of this marriage, so I have to find another way.

And now there is Anastasia Steele. Why out of all the woman in Seattle the one woman I want to fuck senseless has also to be the one woman who has standards and morals that won't allow her to have sex with a married man. Under any other circumstances, I would have been impressed with her, now I am only pissed and frustrated. But, I love a good challenge and I am not going to back down until she is mine.

Good thing that I still have many connections within the community, so I was able to ensure that little Miss Steele won't find a new Dom here in Seattle. Selfish? I guess, but even the thought of her giving her submission to someone else makes me furious. After I had taken care of that little problem, I only needed to find a way to get in contact with her. When Gail had her accident and it became clear that she was out for some time, I got in contact with Miss Steele's agency immediately asking for her specifically and by some luck, she was looking for a new position.

I fully expected her to turn the offer down, so I've made it very clear to her agency, how displeased I would be if Miss Steele would refuse to work for me. I didn't have to say more, but I am sure they understood exactly what I was implying. So, now Miss Anastasia Steele is working for me and I can start my plan to slowly seduce her. After all temptation is the key to seduction and I will make sure to tempt the hell out of her.

Today I am actually looking forward to going home after work, because I know that she is already there and is currently in the kitchen preparing dinner. I just hope that she is a decent cook. Her resume says so, but I have very high standards when it comes to food... oh hell, who am I kidding, I would eat everything she puts in front of me if that would get me laid.

"Daddy me stay here" Teddy says again and starts to tug on pants to get my attention.

I stoop down to his level and look at him. Fuck, he is my little mini me, I love the little guy so freaking much and he looks adorable in his little Armani suit, the one he always insists to wear when I take him here with me.

"You don't want to go home with Daddy, Teddy bear? Because Daddy would be sad if he had to go home alone."

"Daddy stay too, we play no mommy... mommy bad" he says and it breaks my heart. Fuck, I always wanted my son to have the perfect mom, so different from the mother I had for the first few years of my life. Now, he has already figured out that his mother couldn't care less about him. He is a clever little guy and has already figured out that his mommy is only nice when the rest of the family is there, so he prefers to stay with Gail or me.

"How about that, we go home now and you can sleep in Daddy's room tonight?"

That is the one thing that always wins him over, he is a little scared to sleep alone in his room and so I often have him sleep in my bed. I know I should probably convince him that there is nothing in his room to worry about, but since Leila and I have separate bedrooms for almost two years now, I don't see it as a problem when he stays in my room and it makes my nightmare go away when he is sleeping next to me.

"Otay, daddy" he grins and lifts his little arms wanting me to pick him. Of course on our way out of the building all of my employees smile and wave at Teddy who enjoys to be in the center of the attention.

"Has Miss Steele settled in without problems?" I ask Taylor when he pulls the SUV into traffic.

"There was a small incident with the B-I-T-C-H" Taylor spells the last word out so Teddy doesn't understand that we are talking about his mother or starts to say bitch.

"What incident?"

"Mrs. Grey wasn't pleased with the clothes Miss Steele was wearing. But Miss Steele handled herself well, she told Mrs. Grey that both families she had worked for previously didn't care for professional attire, so she doesn't own anything that is suiting for an office job, but if it was what was expected of her to wear at work now, she would buy a new wardrobe on her day off."

"Call Miss Acton, have her provide Miss Steele with a new wardrobe. Both professional and casual attire, I know her previous salary wasn't much and she has no savings to speak of. I don't want her to waste what little money she has on clothes she won't need after she finds a new job." Fuck, I don't even want to think about Miss Steele finding a new job. Maybe I can keep her as nanny for Teddy. We need one anyway; well I have to see if Teddy likes her first.

Arriving at the house the smell of food is lingering in the air and with Teddy in my arms, I make my way into the kitchen, where Miss Steele is stirring in a pot.

"Smells delicious." I say and she spins around.

"Good evening Sir, dinner will be ready in ten. Would you like a drink until dinner is ready and maybe a glass of milk for your son?"

"Yes, please. I'll have a glass of white wine. Is my wife home?"

"I am not sure, Sir. She was here this afternoon, but I haven't seen Mrs. Grey since then."

"I'll see if she wants to have dinner or not. Teddy do you want to stay here and have some milk?" I ask him and put him down when he nods. "I'll be back in 5 minutes tops, Anastasia" I let her know and go on the search for my wife.

When I find her, she is in her bedroom talking on the phone. "Leila, are you having dinner with us or not?"

"Yeah yeah" she mutters and motions for me to get out. Fuck, I want to take my belt off and whip the shit out of her. Instead, I take a deep breath and leave her bedroom slamming the door shut. I quickly change into something more comfortable and to my surprise, I find Miss Steele and Teddy on the kitchen floor laughing and playing some kind of child's game.

"Well, looks like I don't have to worry if Teddy is going to like you."

"Me won, Daddy see" Teddy laughs and taps Anastasia's hand. "You are just too fast for me Teddy; maybe your Daddy wants to play with you for a while, so I can get dinner ready."

"Otay, me hungy."

"Two minutes" she tells him smiling and gets up, she places a glass of wine for me on the breakfast bar and hesitates a second.

"Umm... I've asked your wife to go over the menu for the coming week and the dinner party on Sunday with me, but she didn't seem to be interested in doing so. May I ask if you have time after dinner?"

"Of course, has she given you the list from Gail?"

"List, Sir?" she asks and I sigh, of course Leila didn't do that...

"There is a list with foods Teddy is allowed to eat; he was kind of a picky eater in the beginning, so we only slowly introduce him to new foods. I'd rather have him eat a full meal of food he likes and knows than him not eating because he doesn't know what it is. What have you cooked?"

"Spaghetti with Bolognese sauce, Sir. I wasn't sure what your son would eat, so I thought it was a safe choice, but I can cook something different if you want me to," she offers obviously nervous.

"No, that's fine, Teddy love pasta with Bolognese sauce and so do I." I reassure her and she gives me a small smile before she turns around to put the finishing touches to the food. Five minutes later, I am enjoying my food while she offered to help Teddy eating his food and I have to say that Anastasia Steele is not just an amazingly beautiful woman, but also a great cook and a natural when it comes to children. Maybe, this is going to work out after all...

_**Ana**_

I have worked at the Grey Mansion for four days now and I am torn. I love little Teddy, he is an adorable child and he follows me through the house all day wanting to know exactly what I am doing or... and it makes me sad to even think this, he is trying to avoiding his mother. To my surprise, Mr. Grey is very polite and hasn't tried anything. I was a little surprised when he provided me with a new wardrobe and told him I couldn't accept all the clothes he bought for me, but he insisted and in the end, I decided it was just not worth the fight.

My real problem is Mrs. Grey. No wonder the staff refers to her as _the bitch_. First she told me she didn't like my clothes, the next day she told me that I needed to take a shower, because my cheap perfume was giving her a headache. The day after that she got angry because Teddy was making too much noise while playing, when in reality, he barely made any noise at all and even if he did, he is a two-year-old boy for crying out loud, so of course he doesn't sit quietly in a corner all day. But it wasn't until yesterday that I nearly lost it with her. Mr. Grey had asked me if I could make mac and cheese for dinner, so of course, I did and when she saw the food on her plate, she lost it and threw the plate at me. If it wasn't for my good reflexes, it would have hit me right in the face.

The next second Mr. Grey was at his feet and dragged her out of the room. When he returned her apologized repeatedly. Honestly, I was tempted to quit and get the hell out of this place, but then I thought about Teddy and that if I would leave, he would be alone with his mother and I couldn't do it. Still, the moment my contract is over I will let her have it. I am dreading the dinner party tonight and I am also surprised that anyone would come over here to spend time with her. If she wasn't the wife of my boss, I would do what ever was within my power to make sure I would never be anywhere near her.

Her terrible behavior also made me think about Mr. Grey a lot. He is obviously not in love with her. They have separate bedrooms and barely talk to each other. It's as if they are strangers who share the same space. I feel bad for him and I am wondering why he doesn't just divorce her. He could do so much better and not just he, but also his son could do a lot better without her. I wanted to ask Taylor why they are still married, but I didn't want to come across as nosy, so I decided to let it go. In a little over seven weeks, I am out of here, so it's none of my business.

Today is the dinner party and I am already in the kitchen checking if the sorbet I have made yesterday turned out well. When I am satisfied with the way, it turned out I close the freezer and jump when I find Mr. Grey leaning against the breakfast bar.

"Good morning, Sir" I say and he keeps gazing at me in a way that says _'I want you'_

"Good morning, Anastasia. I just wanted to let you know that you have the morning off. My wife is meeting a friend for breakfast and I am taking Teddy to Ihop." he says and turns to leave, but stops just outside the kitchen and looks at me again.

"Oh and there are no more towels in the upstairs bathroom." with that he leaves and I check some things in the kitchen before I make my way to the laundry room, where I grab a stack of clean towels from the rack and go upstairs. I knock at the bathroom door to make sure no one is in there and when I get no response, I open the door and regret it immediately. Inside the wet room under the open shower is Mr. Grey. I blush deep red and cover my eyes with one hand, but not before, I see him smirk at me.

"I... I am sorry; I thought you had left... I knocked..." I stutter in a rush and hear him chuckle.

"I know that you knocked, Miss Steele. I've heard it," he says still amused and I hear his footsteps on the stone floor until they stop right in front of me. I feel the heat of his body radiating off him and he smells so freaking delicious... _No! No, Anastasia, don't think about it!_

I feel him taking one of the towels I am still holding and peek to see if he is decent. When I see that he has the towel around his hips I quickly put the towels down, while trying to ignore his perfectly sculptured torso that has beads of water on it. Fuck, I want to lick those beads of water off him. _I need to leave this bathroom, now!_

But just when I reach for the door handle there is a loud bang against the door followed by Mrs. Grey's voice. "Your brat needs a new diaper, he is dripping shit all over the floor for fuck's sake," she yells and we both hear her footsteps down the hallway.

"I'll change Teddy" I murmur and quickly leave the bathroom. I find Teddy crying in the living room and sigh. What a bitch, couldn't she clean him? The poor boy has pulled his pull ups half down obviously desperate to get out of them.

"Hey Teddy bear, no need to cry, sweetheart. Come on, we'll go to the bathroom and get you nice and clean." I tell him, wrap him into his blankie and carry him into the bathroom.

I've just given him a bath and have him wrapped in a towel when Mr. Grey walks into the bathroom.

"Thank you, Anastasia. I'll take it from here." he says and so I gather Teddy's dirty clothes and the blankie and take it all to the laundry room to wash it.

Later that day his family arrives and Mr. Grey quickly introduces me to his parents, his brother Elliot, his sister Mia and his sister in law Kate. I know there will be one more guest, an old family friend, but she called to say that she would be late. So, I continue to cook and serve the starters.

To say that I am shocked would be an understatement. Every time I have to go into the dining room to serve food or drinks, I can't believe the show Mrs. Grey is putting on. It's like she is a completely different person, all smiles and acting as if she was wife and mother of the year, when in reality she is anything but. Mr. Grey doesn't seem to be surprised by her charade, though I notice that he looks almost sad when he sees how his family obviously adores her. Maybe that is the reason he is still with her?

Just when I am about to serve the dessert the last guest arrives and when I enter the dining room, I have to fight the urge to gasp and run. _She_ is a friend of Mr. Grey? Oh my God, this vile, disgusting person... I quickly serve the dessert and when I am back in the kitchen, I sit down at the table and my mind drifts back to day I've first met Elena Lincoln.

_- Flashback three and a half years ago -_

_I am nervous, but Mike assured me that Mrs. Lincoln is somewhat of a BDSM matchmaker and that she knew some of the best Doms in Seattle. Therefore, I am now meeting with her at her home in Bellevue. She told Mike she knows someone who would make a good first Dom for me and I am really looking forward to it. _

_Leading me into her study, she hands me a NDA and ask me to sign it. I know that the people in this lifestyle like to be extra careful, so I sign it and she smiles at me. _

_"Good, now I am going to make you an offer, Anastasia. I know you are new to the lifestyle and that is exactly what I am looking for. Remember everything that I am going to tell you, cannot leave this room. You've signed the NDA, don't forget it."_

_"I won't," I murmur, but somehow I have a feeling that I am not going to like where this is going. _

_"You see, I have a good friend... I've made him, everything he has, the man that he is today he owes it to me, but lately he is withdrawing himself more and more from my influence. I can't let that happen and this is why I need you. Have you ever dreamed about being rich, Anastasia?"_

_"Umm... no, I... I don't really care for money." I stutter. _

_"Well, you should. Money makes life so much easier. Now, what I need you to do is meet my friend and get him to fall for you. You will make him fall for you, get him to marry you and once you are married by some random twist of fate your birth control will fail. Once you have given birth to his child, you can do what ever you want. We will discuss the last phase of my plan when we get there. If you manage to do all of that, you will be a very rich woman, Anastasia. Rich and powerful." she says and I feel sick, is she out of her mind?_

_"But... I ... I am looking for a Dom and... I don't think I can do this. I should leave. I am sorry, this is not what I want, much less so when a child is involved. I am not what you are looking for." I get out in a rush and get up. Who would do something like that? That is insane! _

_I come as far as the door of her study when she grabs me by the hair. "Not so fast, Missy!" she hisses and drags me out of the room and down to the basement into her dungeon. I try to get away, but before I manage to fight her off, she has my wrists in handcuffs, which are attached to the grit on the ceiling. I watch in horror as she walks over to the wall with implements and she takes a belt and a cane._

_I have no idea for how long she has beaten me... what I know is that my back is bleeding and I am about to pass out. Oh God, please don't make her kill me. I didn't survive what happened in my parent's home only to die now..._

_Suddenly she drops the cane and grabs me by the hair again. "Remember this, Anastasia. If you ever tell anyone what happened here tonight or what I have told you, then this was just a little taste of what I am going to do to you should you decide to tell anyone. Believe me, no one is going to miss a mousy little thing like you." she hisses and removes the cuffs from my wrists. _

_I have no idea how, but I manage to stumble out of her house and get into my car, somehow I manage to drive until I reach the nearby parking lot of a supermarket and pass out as soon as I switch the engine off. _

_- End of Flashback -_

"Ana?" I look up and see Taylor standing next to me. "Are you alright? You look as if you have seen a ghost," he says and I shake my head.

"I'm fine just a little light headed. I didn't have the time to eat something since lunch." I murmur and get up, but deep down I know I have to tell someone, because I am sure that the friend she was talking about is none other than Mr. Grey...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Christian**_

"Have you found any connection?" I ask looking expectantly at Taylor. Last week, when my family was over for dinner everything seemed normal. Leila had put on her usual show, but everything changed when Elena arrived. The moment Anastasia stepped into the dining room to serve the dessert I could see it on her face. She knows Elena and judging from the way the color drained from Anastasia face and how Elena stared at her in horror for a second, I am sure that at some point those two crossed paths and what ever past they have, it can't be a pleasant one.

Taylor has tried to talk to Anastasia, but she acts as if nothing happened. If it wasn't for the fact that she is a terrible liar, I might have let it go, but as it is, I want to know what is going on.

"Nothing Sir, there is no connection between Mrs. Lincoln and Miss Steele, besides that both share the same lifestyle. It could have been a chance meeting in one of the clubs around town." He says, I nod and start to rub my temples in circles.

"Get me some Advil." I mutter, fuck for the last couple of days my head is pounding and I feel like shit. At least I don't have to worry about Teddy for the next couple of days. Mia decided to take him on a one week trip to Disney World. Sawyer and Ryan are with them to ensure their safety. I wanted to use this week to work on seducing Anastasia, but just my luck, I am coming down with something and fucking is the last thing on my mind.

I could simply ask Elena if she knows Anastasia, but other the years she went from being my friend to being Leila's best friend. Leila even talked me into Elena becoming Teddy's godmother. Something I started to regret pretty soon. Fuck, becoming a father made me see my relationship with Elena in a completely different light. I never saw what she was doing to me until I started to think of how I would feel if something like that would happen to Teddy. I would fucking destroy everyone who would dare to introduce my 15 year old son to the perverted shit Elena introduced me to.

That is why I changed my last will. If something was going to happen to me, Teddy is safe. I have everything written down in letters to my parents and siblings. My lawyers have proof of what Elena has done to me and my staff can attest to the fact that Leila is an awful mother. So, if I would die before Teddy is 18, it won't be Elena or Leila who are going to raise him, but Mia. I know my parents could do it and Elliot and Kate would do it too, but Teddy is crazy about Mia and because Mia can't have kids of her own I know that she would raise Teddy like her own flesh and blood.

Damn, I feel like shit. "Taylor, we are leaving." I snap just as my phone buzzes with an incoming text.

_***Meet me at Escala. Anastasia***_

What the fuck? Is this what I think it is? "Sir, I just received a text from an unknown number asking me to come to Escala, it was signed with Miss Steele's name," he informs me and I frown.

"I received the same text. Well, let's see what the hell this is all about."

_**Ana**_

At first, I thought maybe Mrs. Lincoln didn't recognize me. Boy was I wrong. When I went to run some errands on Tuesday morning and was just about to get into my car in the underground garage of mall a guy, twice my size grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. I was so scared I couldn't even scream when I felt the knife he was holding against my throat. I was sure I was going to die, but all he did was to hiss _'Remember you signed a NDA, bitch, one word and you are dead' _into my ears and ran off.

In that moment I was so scared my resolve to talk to Mr. Grey vanished. Still, I tried to come up with a way to let him know. I couldn't talk to him at the Grey Mansion, since I saw Mrs. Lincoln; Mrs. Grey is watching me like a hawk. No matter where I am in the house, I only have to turn around and find her staring at me. As if that wasn't bad enough Taylor is suspecting that something is going on. Yesterday after Miss Grey picked Teddy up to take him to Disney World, Mrs. Lincoln came over visit Ms. Grey. When I walked into the living room with their drinks and a light snack, I saw Mrs. Lincoln handing Mrs. Grey a tiny plastic back. I am sure it were drugs of some sort and I am pretty sure they know that I saw it.

However, it wasn't until this morning when I decided that I needed to talk to Taylor and Mr. Grey. I woke up at six in the morning as usual and was just about to walk into the bathroom to have a shower when I saw a manila envelope on the floor that someone must have put there while I was sleeping. I opened it and sank to the floor a shaking mess. Inside were pictures of my dad. Some showed him picking up the newspaper from the porch others showed him eating at the diner or getting into his old pickup truck. Attached to the pictures was a note telling me to keep my mouth shut or the next time I would see my dad was going to be at his funeral.

My dad is all that I have left, the only person in this world I love and I can't let any harm come to him. I wouldn't survive losing him. So, I decided I needed the help of Taylor and Mr. Grey. Because I was scared that my phone is bugged I bought a pre paid phone and send them both a text to come to Escala. Even if Mrs. Lincoln would see them arrive while I am there, it wouldn't look suspicion. One of my duties is to come to Escala once a week and check, if the cleaning crew did their job and keep the pantry stocked in case Mr. Grey decides to stay overnight. He goes to Escala quite often as it is closer to Grey House and I can just hope that no one is going to suspect something.

While I am waiting for them to arrive I busy myself by making sure everything is clean and that the pantry is stocked up with all the drinks and foods that are supposed to be here at any time. I have just finished that task when I hear the ping of the elevator and a moment later Mr. Grey steps followed by Taylor into the kitchen.

"Did someone follow you?" I ask immediately and both men frown.

"Why would someone be following us, Ana?" Taylor asks and I shake my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts.

"Right, you wouldn't know... oh god, I need to go to Montesano, I need to warn my Dad... "

"Anastasia... calm down. What is going on?" Mr. Grey has cupped my face in his hands and is staring into my eyes. I notice that he looks pale, his eyes are kind of glassy and while I am staring up at him, I realize that my babbling is not making any sense to them.

"I know Mrs. Lincoln; she is not your friend, Mr. Grey"

"Please sit down, Anastasia, explain this to me," he says and motions for the couch in the great room. We all walk over to the couch and sit down.

"About three and half years ago, when I was new to the lifestyle, Mike, a friend of mine, he asked me to meet with Mrs. Lincoln. She is known to be a matchmaker in the BDSM community and some other submissives at the club told me that she always selected the subs for some of the best Doms in the Seattle area. So, I decided to meet with her. When I arrived at her house, she made me sign a NDA. I wasn't suspicious, because as you know most people within the community hand out NDA's to ensure that privacy, but what she was offering me had nothing to do with the lifestyle." I explain and shudder at the memories of that night.

"Please continue" Taylor says with a kind smile. I guess he can already sense that what I am about to tell him is not going to be pleasant.

"She told me about a friend of hers. She said things like she made him and that everything this man is today he owed to her. She also told me that she was slowly losing her influence over him and that she wasn't going to let that happen. Therefore, she was looking for a young woman who was willing to help her with the plan she had come up with. She... she wanted me to meet her friend and make him fall for me; get him to marry me and later to mess with my birth control to get pregnant with his child. She wouldn't tell me that last part of her plan, so I can only make assumptions on that part and..." I stop when Mr. Grey pushes to his feet and starts to pace.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me right away? Fuck!" he screams and I feel tears burning in my eyes.

"Sir, please calm down. I don't think Miss Steele was finished." Taylor says and I can tell by the tone of his voice that he isn't happy with his boss for the way he yelled at me.

"Continue," he mutters and remains standing.

"I... I told her I couldn't do something like that, that I don't care for money or power and I wanted to leave, but she wouldn't let me. She... she dragged me into the basement into her dungeon. I tried to get away from her, but she had me shackled to the grit on the ceiling before I could fight her off. I can't exactly tell for how long she beat me first with a belt and then with a cane, I lost track of time, but by the end of it, my back was a bloody mess. She told me that this was just a small taste of what she was going to do to if I would ever tell someone what she told me that night. After that, she uncuffed me and I somehow managed to leave. I never saw her again, not until last Sunday."

"She beat you?" Mr. Grey asks and he looks sick. I nod slowly, turn on the couch and lift my shirt, so both men can see the scars on my back, which are a constant reminder of the beating I took that night.

"Fuck, why didn't you go to the police?" he asks me and sits down again, looking at me while I lower my shirt again.

"I was scared and... there are things in my past, which I don't want to talk about, but believe me, the police is not always the best option, nor do they always try to help someone get justice." I say bitterly, closing my eyes while trying to push _those_ memories back into the deep dark corner of my mind, where I don't have to relive them.

"But why didn't you come to Taylor or me, after you saw Elena on Sunday. I am sure you think the same thing as I do, that I am this friend of hers."

I nod when he says that and continue. "At first I didn't know what to do and by Tuesday I couldn't stand to keep this secret any longer. I wanted to talk to you, but then when I was in the garage of the mall ready to leave a man grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. He held a knife to my throat and threatened to kill me if I wouldn't keep my mouth shut. After that I didn't know what to do and I couldn't talk to you at your house, because ever since Sunday, Mrs. Grey is watching my every move, but after this morning I knew I needed to tell you."

"What happened this morning, Ana?" Taylor asks and I get up, take me purse and retrieve the envelope with the pictures.

"Who is that man, Anastasia?"

"My dad, I'm afraid they are going to hurt him. He is the only family I have..." I stop and take a deep breath trying not to burst into tears.

"Taylor, I want someone watching Elena Lincoln 24/7, the same goes for my wife and have someone to make sure that Anastasia's father is safe. Then call my father and ask him to come here, time to end this fucking charade." Mr. Grey says and looks at me.

"Is there anything else you haven't told us, at this point even small things can help to figure out what the hell Elena is up to," he says and I remember the small plastic bag Mrs. Lincoln gave to his wife.

"When Mrs. Lincoln came over to visit your wife, I saw her hand a small plastic bag to Mrs. Grey. You know the kind of bags drug dealer use to sell their drugs. I couldn't see what is was, but they were whispering about what ever she had given her."

"Fuck! Have you told anyone else about this?"

"No, Sir."

"Good, for now I want you to act like nothing happened, Anastasia. I know this is a lot to ask and I am very sorry that you got caught up in this mess, but for now, I believe you are safer if you keep working as if nothing is going on. From now on there will be someone following you whenever you leave the house. I promise you that I won't allow Elena or anyone else to hurt you ever again."

"Thank you, Sir. I should be leaving now, if Mrs. Lincoln has someone who is watching me or you, I think it would be best if I wouldn't stay here for too long."

"You are right. Taylor, please escort Anastasia to her car and call Reynolds, I don't want Anastasia to be alone in the house with Leila for one fucking second." He says and moments later, I am in the elevator with Taylor.

"I am sorry, Taylor. I should have told you the truth earlier... I just didn't know what to do."

"Don't apologize, after seeing what that old cunt has done to you, I can understand why you were scared. Please, don't worry about your Dad, I have two men on their way to Montesano already, no one will get anywhere near him."

I look at him and finally find the courage to say what is going through my mind for days now. "I think the last part of her plan is to kill Mr. Grey, Taylor." I whisper and he looks at me.

"I know that is what I am thinking, too."

"Please don't let anything happen to him." I murmur as we get out of the elevator. While I am on my way back to the Grey Mansion all I can think of is that this nightmare is hopefully over soon.

_**Christian**_

I'm sitting at my desk in the study at Escala and watch my father who drains his second whisky since I have told him the whole truth. I've left nothing out, started with telling him about my relationship with Elena, my previous lifestyle, my so-called marriage and everything that Anastasia has told me today.

At one point, I thought he would suffer a stroke, but he motioned for me to continue and now that I am done, he is utterly silent.

"Dad, say something" I beg him and he gets up and throws his tumbler against the wall.

"Fucking hell, Christian! For the love of God, how could you keep this from us for so long? My God, we invited this awful person into our home and she abused you..."

"Dad, please it's long over. That is not why I need your help. I want to divorce Leila, I won't her out of my house before Mia and Teddy are back, but if she exposes my lifestyle, my chances to keep Teddy are next to nothing. She will look like a fucking saint, while I am going to look like a fucking pervert who gets his kicks out of beating women. I don't care if I have to give her half of everything I own or all and start from scratch, but I am not going to lose my son. The only reason she wants him is to make my life hell."

"Christian, if we can find proof for what Miss Steele has told you, no one is going to give her custody of Teddy. And even if we can't prove it, do you think for one second that I would allow anyone to take your son away from you. Christ, have a little faith in me son, I could have gotten you out of this mess right after Teddy was born and Leila started to show you her true colors. Besides, if we can prove that your whole marriage was a scheme for Leila to get your money, we might be able to annul this marriage."

"Is that even possible?"

"If we have enough proof, yes and we might even be able to get both Leila and Elena behind bars. But one thing is for sure, son. I am going to ruin Elena Lincoln for what she has done to you."

"I know, but Dad, I would appreciate it if you would give mom only the details she absolutely needs to know."

"Don't worry about that, son. Your mother doesn't need to know everything you've just told me. Now, this Miss Steele, are you sure we can trust her, if I understood you right, she a part of this lifestyle, right?"

"Yes, she is Dad, but she is different. Hell, I wanted her as my submissive and she rejected me, not because she isn't attracted to me, but because she doesn't engage in relationships with married men. You should have seen the scars Elena left on her, she was scared out of her mind, Dad and she still came here to tell me the truth."

"I know, but Christian, at this point I want you to consider, that she could very well be one of Elena's helper. Maybe she feared that you would kick Leila out soon and had the next girl to trap you lined up. How did you meet her anyway?"

"I had just stocked up the grand I had giving to the farming division of WSU and was asked for another interview, you know like the one Kate did with me a couple of years ago. The girl who was supposed to come got sick last minute; she is an old friend of Anastasia and called her to do the interview for her. That's how we met, but Dad, I know after everything I've just told you it doesn't look like I am good at judging people, but Anastasia is not like that. We can trust her." I know my Dad is not convinced and I can't blame him, after all, he could be right, but why would Elena allow Ana to tell me her plan?

"Christian, I can't stop you from believing her, this is your choice to make, but I am asking you to be careful. Don't let a beautiful face blind you from the evil that might be lurking behind that face."

"I won't, Dad. As much as I want her, it has to wait. For now, my number one priority is to get out of this marriage and keep my son safe. I have let this go on for too long, it is time to finally take actions and get my life back on track."

My Dad takes a deep breath places his hand on the back of my neck and rests his forehead against mine for a few seconds, taking me by surprise in doing so. When I was a child, this was his way of hugging me, knowing that this is as much physical contact as I could take, but he hasn't done that in a very long while. When he steps back, he gives me a small smile.

"Don't ever wait that long again if you need my help, Christian. I am your father and just because you are grown up and successful doesn't mean you can't come to me if you need help. Your mother and I will always be there for you, no matter what."

"I know, Dad. Thank you. For years I thought coming clean to you would mean losing you." I confess and he snorts.

"Christian, is there anything Teddy could do that would make you love him less?"

"No"

"See, there was never any risk of losing us. But one thing, let your security handle this. I know you and your temper, but give them the time to gather enough evidence to get you out of this mess. Maybe, take a couple of days off and fly down to Florida to spend a some time with Mia and Teddy, also call Mia, tell her not to return with Teddy until this is over. He is safer with Mia at the moment."

"You are right, I'll do that."

Four hours later when I am finally back home, I find Anastasia alone in the kitchen preparing dinner. Leila is out meeting some friends, which works perfectly for me; the less I have to see that bitch until I can kick her out the better.

"Dinner is ready in 5 minutes, Sir. Do you want a glass of wine?" she asks and my father's words come back to me, but for the life of me, I can't picture Anastasia as vindictive or evil.

"No, thank you, Anastasia. I'll just have a glass of water. Do we have any Advil here, my head is killing me." I mutter and she quickly gathers a glass of water and two Advil for me and places them on the breakfast bar. I take them and look at her.

"Join me for dinner?" I ask and she looks uncomfortable.

"I am not sure, that this good idea, Sir. What if your wife comes home early?"

"Her security alerts Taylor before she arrives and he lets me know. Please, there are some things about you I would like to know."

She doesn't look too happy, but takes a second plate out of the cupboard and sits down next to me.

"So, why did you choose to become a submissive?" I ask and she looks at her food for a moment.

"I don't trust easily and I need to be with someone who has the need to keep me safe. Most Dominants are controlling to some extend. For most women being with a controlling man would be a nightmare, I need it. I need to know that the person I am intimate with wants to keep me safe."

"You could always find a boyfriend with this need." I muse and she shakes her head.

"Not safe enough... not for me anyway. A boyfriend can say one thing and mean the other. Having a Dom means, I have rules and safe words there are no surprises. What you see is what you get."

"But you must have had boyfriends before you became a submissive."

"I've dated someone in my junior and senior year of highschool, but I lost my virginity to my first Dom."

I stare at her, this is unusual and I find myself hating the thought that she has given her virginity to her first Dom. "Why?"

"Well, I've came across a book about BDSM and it intrigued me. I felt drawn to this lifestyle. I went to some clubs and well... then the thing with Mrs. Lincoln happened and for six months or so I never thought I would go back again. In the end I did, met my first Dom and that's how I started as a submissive."

"And he wasn't shocked to find out that you were a virgin?" I ask and she giggles. Fuck, that is a lovely sound.

"No, it actually went well with his needs. He wasn't into the harsher aspects of the lifestyle. He was more into role-play and Daddy kink. So with him a spanking was as far as it would get in terms of punishment. Usually, he would let me write essays or put me into time out." she says with a smile.

"Why did it end?"

"He was older than me by almost 20 years. I didn't mind the age gap, but we decided to end our contract after almost a year, because he knew that in the end, he wasn't what I was looking for. I guess he knew what I wanted long before I figured it out myself."

"And what do you want?"

"Love" she says simply and I stare at her for a moment.

"So, you want a Dom who is willing to give you more?"

"Not from the get go, but yes, in the end I want more."

"And your second Dom didn't want more with you?"

"My second Dom was very different from my first Dom. We started out fine, I guess, but over time, he started to push my limits more and more. He wanted me to work up to the scenes he had in mind, but I couldn't do that, so we ended the contract."

"What scenes did he have in mind?" I ask. If that fucker has hurt her or did something she didn't want, I'm going to ruin him.

"He was into voyeurism; and while I don't mind touching myself in front of my Dom, I won't perform any sexual acts on a third person or have a third person perform sexual acts on me."

She looks visibly disgusted by the thought of it and feel rage boiling inside me. And not just because that asshole wanted to share her with other people, but just over the fact that some fucker touched her, fucked her and had her submission. I want her to myself and I don't think I ever wanted someone as much as I want her.

"Would you be willing to consider the contract I have offered you, once I am no longer married?" I need to know if there is any hope in hell for me to have her.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If Mrs. Taylor can work again, by the time you and your wife have separated. I can either work for you or be your submissive, but I can't do both."

"Fair enough" I look at her smirk. "Consider yourself fired as soon as I have enough proof to get out of my marriage."

She is just about to answer when Taylor comes in to inform us that Leila will be here any moment. Anastasia jumps up clears her plate and hurries out of the kitchen without saying another word. I look after her and I know no matter how this all is going to play out. Anastasia Rose Steele will be mine...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ana**_

My wrists and arms hurt so badly. I know they'll bruise and I am so, so tired. This is exhausting. I feel like I am caught in some kind of weird time loop. The same questions, the same people and me giving the same answers time and time again.

One would think that at some point they would notice that haven't changed my replies one bit. How could I? It's the truth. And in this moment, the bitter thought crosses me that I should just lie. After all no one seems to believe me, maybe if I just tell them what they want to hear they will let me sleep or use the bathroom... I've told them I need to use the bathroom, but they ignored my request to take me there.

The worst part though is that I know they are wasting their time with me, all the while giving those bitches the time to run off to parts unknown or simply destroy evidence they could use.

God, please help me... I didn't do anything and I can't stand people yelling at me any longer. This room is making it hard to keep track of time. There are no windows, just a table in the middle of the room with some chairs and the freaking lamp on the ceiling the makes weird sounds from time to time. The sounds remind me a bit of the mosquito lamp my Dad has on his porch and the sounds it makes when a bug is caught in it. Oh daddy, I wish you would be here... I am scared, tired, and hungry and I can't take this any longer.

"Miss Steele, answer the question!" A harsh voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I look up at the man that has been torturing me with the same questions for hours now. I don't have it in me to repeat the same story again and they don't believe me anyway. I just want this to be over I cannot take anymore, I want to sleep, but they won't let me... Maybe I should just tell them what they want to hear...

But before I can do so the door flies open and I frown. What is he doing here?

"Gentlemen, I am Carrick Grey, Miss Steele's lawyer. My client is not going to answer anymore questions." He says looking sternly at the two men in the room.

Oh thank God, maybe there is hope after all...

_**48 hours earlier - Ana**_

It's been three days since I have told Mr. Grey and Taylor everything I know and I know they are having both Mrs. Lincoln and Mrs. Grey watched 24/7. I feel slightly better, because I know someone is making sure that my Dad won't get hurt too. Still, especially with little Teddy away I feel like counting the days until I can get away from here.

I was actually thinking about quitting, but I can't. I am not sure what this feeling is, but something makes me want to stay, just because I know if I am leaving, I won't see Mr. Grey again. We are living in completely different worlds, so the chances for a chance meeting are nearly none existent. We haven't had the chance to really talk about anything since dinner on Tuesday, but I know that if he manages to get rid of his wife I would sign the contract to become his submissive gladly.

Right now, I am really worried about Mr. Grey. He is coming down with something and he seems to get worse by the day. Still, he refuses to see a Doctor; tonight Taylor finally had enough with Mr. Grey's stubbornness and told him point blank that he had until the morning to decide if he prefers to see his own doctor or else Taylor would call Mr. Grey's mother to stop by and check on him.

I could tell that Mr. Grey was seriously pissed that Taylor would take that tone with him and set him an ultimatum, but in the end, he agreed to see his doctor first thing in the morning. I would have loved if he would have just allowed us to call a doctor to come over to the house this evening, but I didn't want to push him any further, because he was on the edge of a temper tantrum.

He reminds me of my Dad when he is sick, stubbornly thinking that self-medication will make what ever it is go away in a few days, even though he has no clue what is wrong with him. Well, I guess that is a men thing, some are too proud to admit that they are sick and others have a cold and lay down on the couch, summoning all their loved once to give them a chance to say goodbye. _Still, men believe that women are drama queens..._

I sigh and put the book I tried to read down. It is almost midnight, but sleep is avoiding me. I just can't get the image of Mr. Grey of out my mind. He is such a strong, vital man, but for the last couple of days he is pale, can't really eat and if he does he is throwing up almost immediately. He must have a terrible headache that is just not going away, because most of the day he is holding his head in his hands and pops one Advil after the other, which seems to give him little to no relief.

I hate to admit it, because I don't want to get emotionally attached, but I am worried sick about him. This is why I am lying in my bed now and just can't find sleep.

With a sigh, I give up, sit up in my bed and rub my face. I get out of bed and quietly make my way up in the kitchen, maybe a glass of milk will help me to get tired enough to find sleep.

In the kitchen, I try to be as quiet as possible; I don't want to wake Mrs. Grey up. She is giving me the chills and the way she looks at me is creepy. I hope that she will be gone from here soon. I just don't get why she doesn't divorce Mr. Grey, she would be a wealthy woman and since she obviously doesn't love her son, she wouldn't have to be around him either, but she is staying. There has to be more to it and no matter what it is, I know that Elena Lincoln is the reason behind it.

I interrupted in my thoughts when I hear a banging noise from upstairs. Without thinking, I get up, hurry up the stairs, trying to find out where that noise came from, and stop rooted to the spot when I see Mr. Grey lying on the floor groaning in pain.

"HELP!" I scream knowing that one of the security guys is in their office downstairs. I drop to my knees next to him and see that his teeth are gritted, his eyes are screwed shut and he is dripping sweat.

"Fuck, what happened?" I hear Ryan's voice behind me and turn to him.

"I don't know; just call an ambulance, hurry!" I snap at him and he takes his phone and makes the call. I turn my attention back to Mr. Grey and take his hand in mine.

"Help is on the way... it's all going to be fine." I tell him just when Mrs. Grey steps out of her bedroom.

"What's with all the noise? Is he drunk?" She asks disgusted and I am so furious I want to get up and beat the hell out of her.

"No, he is ill, now fuck off." I yell at her and Taylor comes running up the stairs dressed only in his pajamas.

"Fucking hell. What happened Ana?"

"I don't know I heard a loud bang and found him like this" I tell him as he bends down to check on Grey.

"Can't you just get him back in his bed? This is ridiculous ..." She can't finish her sentence, because Taylor gets right into her face.

"Now listen you heartless piece of trash, if you can't show even the tiniest bit of compassion and help, then get the fuck out!" He hisses at her and when she smirks at him, he grabs her carries her into the bathroom and locks her inside.

Ignoring Mrs. Grey who is furiously banging against the door he returns to us and sends Ryan to inform Mr. Grey's family, while I continue to hold his hand and stroke his damp hair until the paramedics arrive.

I step back while they work on him and almost jump when I feel someone rubbing my back, but relax when I realize that it is Taylor.

"He is going to be fine, Ana. Please, I don't want you here alone with the bitch. Go and stay with my wife, I'll call as soon as I have any news."

"Do you think he..." I stop, not wanting to say it out loud, because that would make it even more heart breaking.

"No, he is a tough son of a bitch. Fucking stubborn, but tough as nails. Now go, as soon as the bitch starts to fuss again we need to let her out, I don't want her to take it out on you." he says and with one last glance at Mr. Grey I head down the stairs and hurry out of the house and over to the guesthouse where Taylor and his wife live.

Gail is standing just outside her front door looking completely distraught.

"My God, what is happening, Ana?"

"I don't know, Mr. Grey he collapsed just outside of his bedroom... he seemed to be in so much pain... and his wife, she didn't care at all..." I try to keep it together, but the tears are already streaming down my face as Gail wraps her arms around me.

"It's all going to be fine, Ana. Mr. Grey will pull through this."

"We should have insisted for him to see a doctor earlier, but he just wouldn't listen." I sob. I feel so guilty; we could have stopped this from happening if we had simply called a doctor no matter what he was saying.

"He is stubborn, Ana. The first year I worked for him, he was sick as a dog and refused to see a doctor. In the end, he had to spend two weeks in the hospital with pneumonia. He hates to show any signs of weakness, so he just continues until he breaks down." She says and we watch Taylor who comes running over and within two minutes, he is in and out of his home dressed and gets in the ambulance with Mr. Grey.

"Come inside, we wait for any news together." Gail says kindly and inside I insist that she sits down and while I make the tea, she had offered me.

"Can I ask you something Gail?" I murmur when we both have a steaming cup of tea in front of us.

"Of course."

"How did Mrs. Grey manage to get him to marry her? I mean, she is such a terrible person..."

"Well, she wasn't in the beginning. When he first brought her to Escala, I could tell right away that their relationship was different. Mr. Grey... I wouldn't say that he was in love, but he cared for her more than he usually did. I know that you are aware of his previous lifestyle, so I can be honest about it. In the beginning, Taylor and I weren't sure if this was going to be a relationship in the more traditional way or if Leila was just very new to the lifestyle and he was gentler with her because of it. Many things were similar; they would only see each other on the weekends at first, he took her to his playroom, but little things were different. She would call him by his first name and after a couple of weekends she started to stop by on weekdays and soon he introduced her to his family. Still, I wouldn't say that their marriage was a typical one."

"Why?" I ask my curiosity piqued

"Mr. Grey has many issues; one would be his phobia of being touched. One would think that in a loving relationship, he would overcome this phobia for his wife, but it never happened. Because of his nightmares, they slept apart most nights and he just never seemed like a man who was hopelessly in love with his wife. Maybe deep down he had his suspicions about his wife or he just wanted a new chapter in his life so badly that he thought it was love... I don't know. All I know is that Mrs. Grey had fooled us all and when she started to show her true colors it was too late, because she started to use everything she knew about Mr. Grey as a leverage to stay married to him."

"I hope she falls off a cliff." I mutter and take a sip of my tea.

"You like Mr. Grey, don't you?"

"I don't know, he is nice and good looking, but I barely know him." I murmur and I know that I am blushing, which makes Gail smile kindly at me.

We continue to wait until we both fall asleep on the sofa, but we both wake up startled when we hear a loud knock at the door. A quick glance at the clock on the wall shows that it is already eight in the morning.

"Stay, I open," I murmur sleepily when Gail tries to reach for her crutches and hurry to the door.

Outside I find Sawyer, but what surprises me more are the six police cars in the driveway.

"What is going on here, Sawyer?"

"Mr. Grey was poisoned, they are still trying to figure out what exactly was given to him, but the police is searching the house. They want you to come over."

"Me, why?"

"Don't worry; it's nothing bad, they just need to know what Mr. Grey ate over the last couple of days, so they can take samples of all the ingredients that are still in the pantry." He explains and I follow him to the house, feeling odd because I am still in my pajamas, but if I can help them, I will.

Three hours later the house looks like a battlefield, because the police has searched every corner of the house. They have taken samples of the soup and pasta sauce I had in the freezer, as well as many other things from the kitchen and the bar.

I just sit in the kitchen with Gail, waiting for any news. Finally, after around noon Taylor calls to inform us that Mr. Grey is alive, but in serious condition. They are still trying to figure out what kind of poison was used to do it. I feel sick to my stomach. I know it was Mrs. Grey and whatever Mrs. Lincoln has given her. Taylor told me that he told the cops what I saw, so I just hope that they will arrest both of those bitches soon.

I try to busy myself by tidying the house and ordering food for the security, but nothing helps. I would love to cook as this always helps me to calm down, but there is no way in hell that I am going to touch any of the food in the house before we know what Mrs. Grey poisoned to try to murder her husband.

In the evening, Taylor let us know that Mr. Grey is a little more stable and was awake for about ten minutes before he passed out again. I would love to see him, but I know I can't. I have no business being there and I wouldn't be allowed on the ICU anyway.

So, I try to go to sleep, but lie awake for most of the night. In the end, I give up and get up around six in the morning. After a long shower, I get dressed and try to find something to distract myself. It's to no use, I feel restless and I am just contemplating to use the gym to get rid of some of the tension I am feeling, when I see a police car coming up the driveway. I walk to the front door and open it with Ryan and Reynolds right behind me.

Two cops come out of the car and walk towards us, both with a very grim expression on their faces. When the reach us I see that one of them has handcuffs in his hands and before I know what is happening he grabs me.

"Hey, take your hands of her... what the fuck is going on?" Reynolds hisses.

"Stay back! Anastasia Rose Steele, you are under arrest for the suspicion of the attempt murder of Christian Grey..." My mind goes blank, it's like everything is suddenly in slow motion and I can't understand what is going on.

"Miss Steele, did you understand your rights?" The cop asks and I just nod, though in all honesty I didn't understand anything. This has to be a nightmare.

"Please, I haven't done anything, you are wasting your time, you have to arrest Leila Grey and Elena Lincoln." I try to tell them, but I am already in handcuffs and they are so tight it's painful.

"Please follow us, Miss Steele." The cop who put the handcuffs on me says gruffly and drags me to the car, his fingers digging into my arm to the point where I know my arm will bruise and I hear Ryan and Reynolds both arguing with the cops and yelling at them not treat me so roughly, but the cops ignore them and push me into the car.

After that, everything is a blur; the drive to the precinct; my fingerprints and pictures being taken and finally I am in a room with two cops who start to question me. Since I don't know any good lawyer and I am innocent I decided just to answer their questions. Which I didn't know at the time, but soon got clear was a big mistake.

Those cops didn't want to know the truth, all the want is for me to confess, so they can pride themselves with the fact that they solved a case surrounding the attempt murder of a well-known billionaire within hours.

And for the next twelve hours, I hear the same questions over and over.

_"We found the substance used to poison Mr. Grey in your room, why did you do it?"_

_"Where you working alone or did you have help?"_

_"When did you decide to murder Mr. Grey?"_

_"Did you try to murder Mr. Grey, because he rejected you?"_

_"Where did you get the substance you used to poison Mr. Grey?"_

_"Has someone hired you to murder Mr. Grey?" _

After seven or eight hours they started to push me around, trying to scare me to get the answer they wanted to have, but I never said anything other than the truth. I never thought something like this could ever happen and finally, when I was ready to confess, just to get out of this room Mr. Grey's father came in to save me.

_**Present time - Taylor**_

Fuck! If this nightmare continues, I'll have a heart attack by the end of the week and damn Grey for being too stubborn to go to a doctor before he nearly died. First, I have to find out that Grey was poisoned and then they arrested Ana. Fucking idiots. I told them about the bitch and Mrs. Lincoln; still they didn't even look into it and arrested Ana instead.

Thank fuck we had the hidden cameras installed all over the house while the bitch was on a shopping spree a couple of days ago. I had Ryan and Reynolds watch every fucking tape from every camera in the house until they finally found something. First, there is a tape that shows the bitch sneaking into Ana's room, most likely to hide whatever fucking poison the bitch used in there. But we finally had her when they looked through the tapes of the kitchen and saw Leila putting something into the pot of soup while Ana wasn't in the kitchen.

About damn time, if you ask me, because Ana is at the precinct for hours now, but I asked Carrick Grey to get her. After he saw the tapes, he was momentarily on his phone making sure that Ana would be released from police custody within the hour. Reynolds is also there to hand the tapes over and I hope to hell that they are going to arrest the bitch ASAP or I might kill her myself and dispose of her body so that she remains missing until hell freezes over.

Fuck, I nearly started to vomit when the bitch showed up here faking to be hysterically with fear for her husband, but Carrick Grey pulled her to the side and told her in no uncertain ways to get the hell out of here. I wanted to applaud him when I saw her shocked face before she stormed off.

I check my phone for any news and feel slightly better when I see a text from Teddy's CPO that the added security for him and Mia Grey is in place. After what happened here, I tripled their security. The last thing Grey needs right now is that anything happens to his son. Mia Grey was hysterical when she heard the news about her brother and wanted to return immediately, but I asked Kate Grey to fly to Florida to stay with them. The further away little Teddy is at the moment the better, at least this way neither of those bitches has the chance to get their filthy paws on him.

Looking into Grey's room, I see that he is awake and go in. "Do you want me to call the nurse, Sir?" I ask. He is in a shit load of pain; it's a miracle that he is still alive, still whenever he wakes up for a short while he refuses more pain relief. Did I mention what a stubborn son of a bitch he is?

"Leila?" he asks barely audible.

"We caught her on tape, she will be arrested soon."

"Teddy?"

"He is safe with your sister; don't worry about him, Sir."

"Ana?" I'm a little surprised that he is asking about her, but I am sure as fuck not telling him now that she was in police custody for nearly twelve hours.

"She is fine, Sir."

"Here?" He asks but is out of it again before I can say anything. Well fuck me, he actually cares about her.

I look at my watch again. I've been up for 48 hours now and I know if I don't get at least a couple of hours of sleep, I will be worthless. So, I instruct the four guys I have outside of Grey's room and leave the hospital.

All I want is some sleep while holding my girl in my arms, but when I arrive home, I see the car of Mr. Grey's father in the driveway and go to the big house instead. Inside I find Grey senior in the security office with Reynolds.

"Is Ana here?"

"Yes, Miss Steele was barely able to make it to her room before she fell asleep. She is pretty shaken up. Any news on Leila?"

"So far nothing, the police knows where she is though. I expect them to arrest the bitch any minute now. I hope she sings like a bird so Mrs. Lincoln finds her ass in a cell too."

"Good, it is late. I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow, Taylor."

"Yes Sir... wait, your son woke up briefly, and he asked if Miss Steele was there. Would you mind if she would come to see him tomorrow."

"If she is up to it let her come. My son seems to be quite taken by her; maybe this will help him in his recovery." He says and leaves. I turn to leave too, but decide to check on Miss Steele first, so I make my way to the basement and peek into her room. She is curled up under the covers and is hugging an old and roughed up looking teddy bear close to her chest. I hope to hell Grey is no longer planning to make her his kinky sex slave, because she is way too innocent and sweet to be used like that. I hope that he has seen that too and she is not going to quit and get the hell out of here after all the drama. However, I wouldn't blame her if she did...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ana**_

Waking up I keep my eyes closed, trying to comprehend what happened in the last 48 hours. Leila Grey poisoned her husband and he nearly died. I got arrested and went through hell for almost twelve hours and now I am back at the Grey Mansion. My arms still hurt and I don't even want to look at them, because I know there will ugly bruises by now.

I hear a soft knock at the door and sit up in my bed. "Come in." I call out and Sawyer comes in. Thank God that I am still in the clothes from yesterday, because I was too tired to change.

"Good morning, Ana. Everything alright... I mean after yesterday?"

"Sure, I'll just have a quick shower, then I get breakfast for you and the other guys ready."

"No, it's fine, Ryan is going to get something, and I just wanted to ask what you want."

"Blueberry pancakes. Oh and the bitch tied to a pole so I can torture the shit out of her." I mutter and Sawyer laughs.

"Get in line, Ana; you are not alone with that wish." He smirks and I get up.

"Fuck, did the cops do this to you?" He asks and I sigh when I see the red welts around my wrists and the bruises on my upper arms.

"They didn't like that I wasn't going to confess."

"Have you told Grey senior?"

"No, why?"

"Why, fuck he is a lawyer, he'll sue the shit out of them." He hisses and I roll my eyes.

"Believe me, I've been through worse and I am not going to sue anyone. I've learned the hard way that the law doesn't always protect the innocent; I have no desire to go through something like that ever again. If you want to make me feel better just tell me that the bitch and Mrs. Lincoln are in police custody now."

"Yeah we have to talk about that too. The cops arrested Mrs. Grey late last night, so far she has refused to say anything, so they don't have any evidence that the Lincoln bitch is involved in this."

Suddenly, I feel panic rising inside me. Elena Lincoln is not a fool, by now she must have figured out that I talked about what I've seen and what she has done me.

"Ana... hey it's okay, nothing is going to happen to you or your dad. Taylor already stocked up the security on your dad, someone is following Mrs. Lincoln 24/7 and until she is arrested he assigned me as your CPO."

"What? But why?"

"Because Grey would have our asses if we would let anything happen to you. Plus, you might not have noticed it, but Taylor has a major soft spot for you, he sees you like a daughter, so even if it wasn't for Grey he wouldn't let anything happen to you. So, you better get used to having me around, because until that Lincoln bitch is locked away I will be your shadow."

"Thank you, Sawyer."

"Your welcome, now get ready for the day ... oh and if you are up to it, the boss wants to see you."

"What, but I thought he still on the ICU."

"He is... will be for some time, but he asked if you were there. So, if you want to see him I'll drive you to the hospital later this afternoon."

"Yes, I would like to see Mr. Grey. How is he Luke?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Didn't look good at first. It was a highly toxic mix of different substances. When he was admitted his liver and kidneys were about to shut down, the poison also nearly ate a hole in his stomach, but he is stable now. From what I was told, he is going to make a full recovery, but it will take a couple of months for him until he can go back to work. Right now he is in and out of consciousness, but the doctors say that it's normal and nothing to worry about."

"Thank God." I murmur and Sawyer leaves my room. I take a long shower and dress casually. After all, since Mrs. Grey is no longer here to tell me that my clothes aren't appropriate I don't feel the need to dress up like a businesswoman just to cook and do the laundry. Still, I make sure that I pick a long sleeved shirt to hide the welts that the handcuffs have left on me. I don't want Mr. Grey to see them; he would probably think that I have found a new Dom and got the welts during a scene.

I am just about to leave my room when my phone rings and I see my Dad's number flash as caller ID.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Annie, thank god. Are you alright, sweet pea?"

"Yes, I am fine, why do you sound so worried, Dad?"

"Haven't you seen the news, Annie? Fuck, there are reports that you were arrested under the suspicions of poisoning your boss."

I sit down on my bed and rub my forehead. "I was, but don't worry. They've arrested his wife in the meantime. She was the one who poisoned him."

"Are you alright, did they treat you good?" He asks and I know that he is thinking about what happened to me before, so I can't tell him what really happened.

"Yes, everything was fine, Dad. They let me go quickly anyway. Don't worry about me, please."

"Annie, I'm your father, I spent my life worrying about you, and if you want me to stop you have to wait until I'm dead."

"I know, Daddy. Listen, I was just about to have breakfast, but I'll ask if I can have a couple of days off to visit you. My boss has to stay in the hospital for a while and his son is in Florida with his aunt, so I might get some time off."

"That would be nice, but I was thinking about driving down to Seattle to see you this week anyway. How about tomorrow?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. I'll text you the address and maybe we can have lunch in the little restaurant you liked so much near Pike Market."

"Sounds like you're having a date with your old man tomorrow, sweet pea. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Daddy, love you."

"Love you too, Annie." He says and I hang up. Great, if the media is already reporting about me trying to poison my boss, I bet it's only a matter of time before my agency calls to let me know that they have to let me go.

Fifteen minutes later, I have read at least ten news articles on the internet picturing me as Mr. Grey's mistress who got kicked to the curb and is now trying to pin the attempt murder of him on his wife. Literally, none of those articles depicted Leila Grey as the terrible person that she is. No, suddenly I have become the bad guy in this mess and the worst part is, I can't even quit and try to start over. Because one I am pretty sure that I won't find a new job anywhere and two if I leave I am not sure that Mr. Grey will continue to provide security for my Dad and I until this nightmare is finally over.

And this terrible feeling of being helpless takes me back to a part of my past that I don't want to revisit. So, I close my eyes take a deep breath and get upstairs into the kitchen where Ryan and Reynolds are unloading the bags with the breakfast they got.

"Here, blueberry pancakes for you." Ryan says and holds the plastic container with them out for me.

"Thanks, you guys carry guns right?" I ask and the exchange funny looks.

"Why?"

"Well, once I had my pancakes it would be lovely if one of you guys could just shoot me in the head. Have you read the news? My life is ruined and the worst part is I told Mr. Grey I couldn't have sex with him because he is married. I should have just done it." I mutter and blush crimson when I realize that I just said that out loud. Thankfully, they all act like they didn't hear anything and are suddenly very busy with their breakfast.

Later that afternoon Sawyer drives me to the hospital and every single person we come across on our way to the ICU is staring at me, some even point their fingers at me and all I want to do is curl up in a dark corner somewhere and hide. The way those people I have never met before are looking at me and knowing what they think is just too much. It's my worst nightmare come true, I've done nothing wrong, but to the world, I've become _**her**_ and there is nothing I can do about it.

"Ignore those idiots, Ana. Do you want me to get you a water?" Sawyer asks, but I shake my head and inwardly brace myself when we arrive at the ICU and I see Mr. Grey's mother walking towards us.

Oh God, does she know the truth? If not I know that I do not want be anywhere near her, but to my shock she engulfs me in a hug and smiles at me when she takes a step back.

"I'm sorry, Miss Steele, I know we don't know each other, but I just felt the need to hug you. My husband told me the truth about my daughter in law and I am so sorry that this mess is affecting you now, but don't worry we will make sure that truth will be heard. Leila is not going to fool the world much longer."

"Thank you." I murmur not quit sure what to say to her.

"Come, Christian is awake, he knows you are coming." She tells me.

"What does he know?"

"Right now, he doesn't know that you got arrested. All he knows is that Leila is under arrest. I would like to ask you not to say anything about what is going on with you and all the media buzz. Christian needs a stress-free environment at the moment, so he can recover."

"I won't tell him, I promise."

"Thank you, now just go in." She says as she opens a door. I step into the room and feel sick when I see all the wires and machines attached to Mr. Grey. He is very pale and at first, I think he is asleep, but when he hears my footsteps, his eyes flutter open.

"Ana." He whispers his voice sounding weak and hoarse.

"Hello, Mr. Grey." I say feeling a little out of my element, but then I sit down on the chair by his bed and take his hand in mine, smiling when he gives it a light squeeze.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I hope you will be feeling better soon."

"Be careful, Elena is out there."

"I am and Taylor has assigned Sawyer as my security."

"No flirting with him, Ana." He says making me giggle.

"I don't do flirting; you should know that, Sir."

My answer makes him frown for a moment until his eyes find mine again.

"Not Sir, it's Christian."

"Okay, Christian." I smile, but stop when he starts to cough. I grab the cup of water from his nightstand and hold it so he can take a few sips through the straw. Seeing him like this makes me want to go down to precinct and seriously hurt Leila Grey.

"Thank you." He murmurs and falls back to sleep. I sit there for a while and just watch him. I shouldn't be here; I am already starting to have feelings toward this man I shouldn't have. With that thought in mind, I get up and leave his room only to nearly bump into Taylor, who is standing right outside the room.

"Can I talk to you in private for a moment, Ana?" He asks me and when I nod, he leads me down the hallway and into an exam room.

"Why are we in here?"

"Because Sawyer informed me of your injuries. A doctor is on her way to protocol your injuries and take pictures of them. You are going to sue them." He says and I shake my head.

"Thank you for your concern, Taylor, but I don't need medical attention and I don't want to sue the Seattle police."

"You will, this is not up for discussion. So, either you let the doctor have a look at your injuries now or I'll have a chat with your stepfather tomorrow." He says sternly and I stare at him.

"How do you know that Ray is my stepfather?" I ask and he takes a deep breath.

"23 years ago when I started my training in the Navy I had a good friend there. His name was Frank Lambert. It took me a while to figure out that you are Frank's little girl, but I know he would want me to look out for his daughter. I'll be damned if you are injured by anyone and just let it go. Now, are you going to do what's right or do I have to have a chat with your stepfather tomorrow?"

"I'll see a doctor, but only if you promise to say nothing about what happened to my father. I don't want him to worry about me."

"If that's what it takes, fine." He mutters and leaves the room when the doctor arrives.

_My already complicated life has just become even more complicated..._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ana**_

"I do not like this one bit, Annie. Seriously, I have half in mind to get all your stuff in my car and take you back home."

I remain silent. My Dad is a man of few words, but when he gets angry, it is best to let him vent for a while. We wanted to go out for lunch, but Sawyer advised us that it would be best for us to stay here. There are not just paparazzi outside the gate, but also at least ten vans from different TV stations. Sawyer had to send Ryan and Reynolds to the front gate when my Dad arrived or otherwise he wouldn't have made it through the crowd that is camped outside.

"I mean, what the fuck is their deal? Hell, Annie, I hope to hell you will leave this place as soon as you contract runs out."

Again, I say nothing while he goes on and on. This morning Mr. Grey's father gave a statement to the media, letting them know that his son is doing fine all things considered and that there is evidence that proves that it was Leila Grey and not me who tried to poison him. He also made it clear that I am just the interim housekeeper and had no intimate relationship to his son whatsoever.

The lab results of all the samples the police took came in this morning and it turned out that the only sample that had the poison in it was from the decanter with the scotch Mr. Grey would drink every evening. Sawyer thinks Leila poisoned it, knowing that no one else would drink it and that she put a higher dose into the soup for Mr. Grey, so it would finish him off. And while I am glad that they have Leila in custody, I am still sick with worry and fear because she hasn't said a single word and so they have no proof that Elena Lincoln has anything to do with it.

It makes me wonder why Leila wouldn't just rat Elena Lincoln out. Leila has nothing to lose; there is enough evidence to lock her away for the rest of her life, so why isn't she taking Elena Lincoln down with her? After all, we live in the state of Washington, so worst case scenario for her is that she is sentenced to death. If she would come clean, she could maybe even make a deal for herself. So why oh why is she not saying anything?

"Annie, are you even safe here?" My Dad asks and I take his hand in mine.

"Yes Daddy, I am safe here. There are at least three members of the security team in the house at all times. They all have a military background, so they know what they are doing. Actually, because of this whole mess, Mr. Grey has assigned Sawyer as my CPO for the time being. The press can't get past the front gate and there is additional security making sure that no one gets on the property from the waterfront. This place is as safe as Fort Knox, Daddy."

"It sure doesn't look like it, freaking place looks like an aquarium. Who wants to live like that?" He mutters under his breath and that makes me smile.

"I know, I thought the same thing when I first saw the house. That's why I am glad my room is downstairs in the basement. It's much nicer down there than up here."

"Annie, just... you know you can come home if you want to, right? I make enough to support both of us."

"I know, Daddy. But I'm a grown up now, I have to make a living on my own and I love my job. Yes, this situation is making me uncomfortable, but soon there will be a new scandal and the media will go away."

"What if they start digging in your past, Annie? You know I did all I could to make sure what happened would not come up again, but I can't make a whole town go away." He says and I can see the same anger and guilt in his eyes that is always there when this topic comes up. Anger, because of what happened to me and how I was treated; and guilt, because he left for the weekend and wasn't there to protect me. But more so, because even now, nearly five years later, my father feels that he should have done more.

The sad truth is, he could have done more, but it was me who stopped him. I just couldn't, I needed to move on from what had happened or I wouldn't be here anymore. For me the only way to survive this dark time was to act as if it never happened and carry on with my life. Of course, there are still times where nightmares take me back or when I find myself in situations that trigger memories I do not want to relive, but for most parts I try to keep those memories in a deep, dark corner of my mind where I don't have to revisit them.

It's the only way for me to function and with time, I have found ways to function like it never happened. Working as a live in housekeeper made sure that I never have to live alone and engaging in the BDSM lifestyle has given me a way to be intimate with a man. Dating was never an option for me. Not because there was no one who wanted to date me, but because it is not safe enough for me. My trust issues run so deep, that only a contract with written rules and limits makes me feel safe enough to be intimate with a man.

"Dad look, if they do, they won't find anything suspicious, other than me living with Aunt Sarah for six months, you've made sure of that. And why would they keep digging in my past, by now they know that it was Leila Grey who poisoned her husband, so if anything they will now dig in her past. Now, can we please drop it? I haven't seen you in a while, let's just have lunch and talk about something else, okay?"

In the evening, after my Dad has left and I've made dinner for the security team I am surprised when Taylor comes into the kitchen with Mr. Grey's father.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey, Taylor."

"Ana sit down; we need to have a chat." Taylor mutters and I can tell that whatever he wants to talk about is not going to be pleasant. So, I sit down and he places a medical file in front of me.

"That's the report from the doctor at the hospital, Ana. Who hurt you, Ana?"

"Umm... you know that I got those bruises from the cops at the precinct, Taylor."

"I am not fucking talking about those bruises and I am not talking about the scars on your back. I am talking about the burn scars on your body; the scars that look like stab wounds and the others that look like someone cut you with a knife. I've looked into your medical records and guess what; there is nothing, no evidence that you've ever been hospitalized other than having your appendix removed at the age of five. So, I'm asking you who did this to you?"

And this is why I didn't want to see a doctor yesterday. I knew this would happen, but I can't talk about it.

"Taylor, I know that you feel like you have to protect me, because you knew my biological father, but I am not touching this subject. It's my past and it's over."

"Then tell me that who ever did this to you got what he deserves and I won't bring it up again." Taylor says and I get up.

"I'm tired; I'll go to bed now."

"Miss Steele, please wait. We have to talk about your lawsuit against the Seattle police department."

I stare at him for a moment and shake my head. "Mr. Grey, I've went to see a doctor, because Taylor insisted, I can write down for you what happened at the precinct, but that is as far as I want to be involved in this. I just can't do this, please respect that."

I stare at him willing him to respect my wishes, but he shakes his head.

"Miss Steele, they way you have been treated at the precinct is not just unacceptable; it is also against the law. You can't let them get away with it and believe me, once my son is feeling better and finds out that you were under arrest and what happened to you, he will make sure that those cops will be lawfully punished."

"I guess then that's what he has to do, but I am not going to do anything. Good night" I mutter and leave before either of them can stop me. I know they only want to help me, but I just can't go through a trial, where I most likely have to listen to other people calling me a liar or trying to make it sound like nothing happened and I injured myself to make them look bad.

When I wake up the next morning Sawyer comes into my room telling me to get ready because the boss wants to see me. So, I get ready as quick as possible and he drives me over to the hospital. I just hope that neither his father nor Taylor have told him anything. He needs to rest and not to freak up about what happened.

Once we are outside his room Taylor tells me to get in and I am surprised that Mr. Grey looks a lot better than he did two days ago.

"Good morning, Sir."

"Good morning, Anastasia and if I do remember it correctly I told you to call me Christian." He says and smiles at me. Damn, even in a hospital bed he looks too handsome for his own good.

"I'm sorry, Christian. I'm not used to calling my employer by their first name."

"It's okay, please sit." He motion to the chair by his bedside and I sit down.

"Are you feeling better?"

"It gets better every day. I've asked you to come here for two reasons. The first would be that I need you to tell what everyone here is trying to keep from me." He says and I lower my gaze not able to look him in the eyes.

"Anastasia, look at me. I know that something is going on and frankly, it's driving me insane that no one is telling me what it is. So please, tell me."

Slowly I look up at him and bite my lip. He groans. "Don't bite your lip, Anastasia." He orders and I stop immediately.

"Better, now tell me what is my security and my family trying to hide from me?"

"Please Christian, you need to focus on getting better, everything is alright and..."

"Don't give me that bullshit! What happened?"

I stare at him, but he is not letting this go, so I decide against my better judgment to tell him the truth.

"Before the police arrested your wife they had another suspect."

"Whom?"

"Me. They had taken samples from all the food in the house and first tests showed that the substance that was used to poison you was in the chicken soup you've eaten the night before. So, of course they thought it was me and I was at the precinct for about twelve hours. Your father got me out of there and further tests also showed that the substance was also in the decanter with scotch in your study."

"I'm so sorry, Anastasia. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"The media is kind of crazy at the moment. They believe that we had an affair and I tried to poison you after you dumped me. Taylor has Sawyer following me around for now, but it already got better after your father gave a statement to the press yesterday."

"Fuck, I knew they were hiding something from me." He mutters and stares at me for a moment.

"Do you want to quit, Anastasia?"

"To be honest, I've thought about it, but then I would have to move back to Montesano and as it is that is going to be the only option I have left anyway, so I might as well work for you until Gail is better."

"What do you mean; moving back to live with your father is your only option?" He asks and I sigh.

"Mr. Grey... Christian, look I make a living by cooking and cleaning for other people. Now my name is all over the news because it was believed that I poisoned my boss. Even when this whole scandal dies down, it is not very likely that any family in this state will be interested in hiring me or would you hire a housekeeper whose name was all over the news for something like that."

"No, I wouldn't." He answers and looks guilty as hell.

"I've seen in your background check that you have been really good in school, but you left college after a week or so. Let me pay for you college education then, you are only twenty-two, you still have a lot of options." He offers and I shake my head.

"First, I couldn't accept an offer like that, it's just too much and second I can't go back to college. There are reasons why I had to drop out after such a short period of time."

"What reasons?" He asks. I look at him and decide to give him a tiny bit of information.

"Several months before I graduated from high school something very traumatic happened to me, I won't go into details, but what happened to me changed my life in a lot of ways. The sad truth is I had to leave college because I can't live alone and living with a stranger as roommate, someone my age, it wouldn't work for me either. That is why I work as a live in housekeeper. Most people who are able to afford that also have state of the art alarm systems in their home and other measures of home security in place, which makes me feel safe. When I went to study at WSU Vancouver, I was worried how living in a dorm would work out for me and it was worse than anything I expected. When my father came to check on me because I wouldn't answer his phone calls, he found me in my room, clutching a baseball bat to myself. I hadn't eaten or drank anything for days because I was too scared to leave my room. I also hadn't slept in almost a week and when he got me to the hospital... well, if it wasn't for him coming to see what was going on I would have died. So, you see my only option other than to find a new job is to move back in with my Dad."

When I stop talking, he looks like he is about to ask me tons of questions, but in the end he simply nods.

"Thank you for sharing this information about yourself with me Anastasia. I know from experience that there are things that are too painful to share, so I won't ask you for any more details, but I promise you that you don't have to worry about finding a new job. You are in this situation because of me and I will make sure that you won't suffer any more under it than you already did."

"Please, you shouldn't be worrying about me, you have to get better."

"I will, but there is one more thing we need to discuss."

"Okay." I whisper because he looks very serious all of a sudden.

"My team is watching Elena Lincoln and I doubt that she is going to make any stupid moves that will make her look suspicious as long as Leila isn't saying anything. She can't run either because that too would make her look suspicious, but I am worried for your safety, Anastasia. She already hired someone to threaten you and I am afraid she might try it again. I have moved Teddy and Mia to the Outer Banks, no one besides my security and family knows where they are, so Elena has no clue. I want you to go home and pack, my company jet is ready and waiting for you at Sea-Tac, Sawyer will accompany you. For now I want you to stay with them."

"But... what if Mrs. Lincoln has someone following me and finds out where your son is because of me?" I would never forgive myself if any harm would come to that little boy because of me.

"My security team has everything covered. Even if someone is following you and manages to get his hands on the flight plan for my jet it won't be to any use for them."

"Why?"

"Let's just say my team knows people in the right places and the flight plan will show that you are on your way to California as far away from the Outer Banks as it gets. Once the paparazzi find out where my son is my security knows the location where to move all of you next. I'm not going to take any chances where my son's safety is concerned, but I am also not going to take chances with your safety Anastasia, you wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me, so please stay with my son and sister until it is safe for you to return. Once I can leave the hospital I will join you, I will need some time to recover, right now even holding a damned cup is exhausting." He says frustrated and I can tell that he is tired, because he can barely keep his eyes open.

"Okay, I guess than I should leave and quickly pack some things."

"Good and I promise by the time you are back in Seattle Elena Lincoln will be in jail right where she belongs."

"I hope so and I hope to see you soon, Christian."

A little over two hours later Sawyer and I are on board of the GEH jet and I know that I am looking around wide-eyed, which has Sawyer grinning.

"Talk about traveling in style, right Ana?" He chuckles and I nod.

"It's crazy; I mean this thing must be worth millions, imagine how many first class tickets one could buy before a private jet would be worth the investment."

"Believe me, Ana... Grey can afford it, besides him on a commercial flight would be a security nightmare. We would have to get a list of all the people who would be on the flight with us in advance, book every ticket for the first class, check the cabin and so on... let's just say this is way more convenient. So, tell me when was the last time you were on vacations?"

I frown, I wouldn't say that running from a crazy woman who plotted to murder my boss and is most likely out to harm me too is going on vacation, but I decide not to bring it up now.

"My Dad would take me to hiking or camping trips around the Olympic Mountains as a kid and every once in a while we would visit my aunt Sarah, but I guess that doesn't qualify as vacation. So, I would say the only time I was on vacation was when I was eleven and my Dad took me to Disneyland."

"Your parents never took you anywhere else?"

"My Dad is a carpenter; he worked hard to support my mother and me. Sadly, for him he couldn't earn money as fast as mother would spend it. She didn't care if it was the middle of the month and she spent our last money for a trip to the spa or clothes she wouldn't wear anyway, forcing us to live on toast and spaghetti for the rest of the month. Then she would complain about it and my Dad would tell her to get her lazy ass up and work, which she never did. Still, my Dad always tried to make the best out of our situation and our weekend trips when he took me camping and fishing are the highlights of my childhood."

"Sounds like you are not close to your mother." He says and I snort.

"You could say that. I haven't seen her since I was seventeen and I like to keep it that way." I know I sound bitter and Luke shrugs.

"Well, at least now that you work for Grey you will see a lot more of the world. He hates to stay in hotels, so if goes away on business for more than two nights he rents a place and takes his staff with him."

"You forget that once Gail is better I won't be working for Christian anymore."

"Christian, eh? Something tells me that you won't leave anytime soon." He smirks and I grab one of the books I've packed and start to read.

Arriving at the beautiful beach house at the Outer Banks I can't help, but look at it in awe. Though that lasts only a couple of seconds, because the door opens and Mia Grey comes rushing towards me.

"Oh thank God, I am going insane here. Kate came over to stay with me, but she could only stay for one day. Christian told me you would come; we will have so much fun. Urgh, can you believe how that bitch fooled us all? And stupid me thought we were friends! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I didn't see what was going on. I hope she rots in hell. Do you like shopping? I know my brother doesn't want us to leave the house, but a little shopping won't hurt and this way we can teach Teddy some fashion sense..."

I stare wide-eyed at the young woman in front of me and hear Sawyer chuckling behind me. Good Lord, doesn't she need to breathe?

"So, do you want me to give a tour of the house?" She asks finally.

"Umm, yes why not. Thank you, Miss Grey, I'll just need to see the room I am staying in and freshen up a bit, then I can start to cook dinner for us." I tell her and she frowns.

"You don't need to cook; Christian has hired a housekeeper for us. He told me that I should make sure that you would enjoy your time here, no work, just fun."

"But... I... I don't understand." I murmur and in that moment, Sawyer hands me a note.

"Mr. Grey asked me to give you this note once we arrived here." He explains and before I know it, Mia has showed me to my room and I sit down on the bed to read the note.

_Anastasia, _

_I want to apologize again that you got caught in the middle of all the drama that happened lately. Please use the time at the Outer Banks to relax and enjoy yourself. I would also like to ask you to spend time with Teddy, because once Gail can work again, I want you to become his nanny. That is of course if you would like to take that the job and if Teddy likes you, but from what I could see he already adores you. Please think about it and let me know if this is something, you would like to do once I am able to join you. I know you've told me that you won't engage in a relationship with your employer, but maybe with time you will change your mind about that. Even if not I would like it very much to keep you in my life, even if it is just as my son's nanny. In the little time I've known you, you've shown me more loyalty and moral integrity than most people I have met in my life and I value that greatly. Therefore, I will try whatever is within my power to keep you in my life. For now, just enjoy your time away and try not to worry about anything going on here in Seattle. _

_Christian _

I put the note down on the nightstand and flop back onto the bed. I wish I would know what to do, but I guess now I have the time to really think about what to do with my life and Christian Grey...


	8. Chapter 8

_**I know many of you really want to know what has happened to Ana in her past, but it will take some more chapters before Ana reveals her past to Christian. However, in this chapter we will learn a bit more of Ana's back story ... and because I saw a guest ask the question, no Ana was not raped or sexually assaulted in anyway...**_

_**Ana**_

"Teddy do you need to go potty?" I call out for what feels like the twentieth time today. We've been at the Outer Banks for two weeks now and Mia and I have decided that it is time to start Teddy's potty training. By now, we have a potty in each room of the house he spends time in except for the kitchen. He likes to use his potty much better than wearing pull ups, but he is such an active little guy that we only have about ten seconds to get him on the potty ones he notices that he has to go or else it's too late. So, 'do you have to go potty' has become the most asked question in this house.

The other very popular question is 'Why can't we go and have some fun outside?' and it is not Teddy but Mia who asks the security and me all the time. I really adore Mia Grey, but I feel like I have to watch two children and not just one. A couple of days ago she told me she wanted to shop online for a new bathing suit and yesterday not one but twenty-five parcels from different online shops arrived. I know she comes from a rich family, but seriously? How many clothes can one person possibly need? In addition, she didn't even put it on her credit card, but on the one Christian gave her for anything Teddy might need.

I asked her if she wasn't afraid that he was going to be mad at her and she just laughed it off and told me that I shouldn't worry, her brother wouldn't even notice it. Somehow, I doubt that. Seriously, even someone who is stinking rich would notice a 175k credit card bill. However, the worst part is that she isn't even aware of the danger we are in as long as Elena Lincoln is not in jail. She just laughs about it and says that we would know if Elena was anywhere near North Carolina.

What she doesn't understand is that I am not worried about Elena Lincoln showing up here, I am worried that she finds someone who does the dirty work for her. We are safe here because no one knows where we are, but Mia just doesn't seem to get that.

"Teddy where are you?" I call out when I don't get an answer and when I step onto the balcony where Mia and he have been just five minutes ago, I can't believe what I am seeing. They are out on the beach running around and people are already looking their way.

"Luke!" I call out and he comes onto the balcony.

"Fuck me, this woman is going to be the death of me, you stay here, Ana." He mutters and I watch as he walks down the stairs by the deck and two minutes later he comes back up with Teddy in his arms and Mia following him.

"Miss Grey, we need to have a talk." Sawyer says trying his hardest not to yell at her.

"Luke, let me talk to Mia." I asked him, he nods and I ask Mia to follow me inside.

"I don't get it, Ana. Elena Lincoln can't even leave Seattle without it being noticed, I wish everyone would just chill."

I stare at her she needs a reality check. As long as she doesn't understand how dangerous this woman is she will always keep putting herself at risk and worse, she is putting Teddy at risk along with her.

"Mia, you need to understand just how dangerous Elena Lincoln is, isn't it enough that she already nearly murdered your brother?"

"It was Leila who poisoned my brother and he didn't nearly die, he just had an upset stomach and needs some rest."

Oh my God! Either she is in complete denial of what is going on or she just doesn't care.

"No, he did not just have an upset stomach, Mia. Your brother nearly died, his kidney's and liver where about to shut down, what ever they have given him nearly burned a hole in his stomach. It will take months for him to fully recover from what Leila AND Elena have done to him. Leila didn't work alone, I saw Elena handing something that looked like some sorts of drugs to Leila. Why do you think Leila still doesn't say anything? Because Elena Lincoln has something on her, she knows something about Leila and that is why she isn't ratting her out. Do you want to know what Elena Lincoln is capable of? Take a good look!" I turn my back to Mia and lift my shirt up, showing her the scars that the old bitch has left on me.

"She did that to me, simply because I told her that I wouldn't do what she wanted me to do and when she saw me at your brother's house she had someone attack me at a parking garage. The guy told me to keep my mouth shut and she also threatened to have someone kill my Dad. I don't like being in the house all day anymore than you do, but if that's what insures that we all come out of this unharmed then I will stay in here as long as I have to. You need to realize what is going on, Mia, because you are not just putting yourself at risk, you put all of us at risk, especially Teddy. He cannot defend himself if someone gets in here, so please ... please try to be a little more considerate before you do something."

I look at Mia; she is very pale and has tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I just don't want to be scared; I thought it would be fun to take Teddy to the beach for a while. Do you think someone noticed us?"

"I don't know, Mia and I didn't mean to upset you, but I need you to take this situation serious. Your brother is doing all he can to keep us safe, so the least we can do is make it easy for him by staying in here."

Mia sits down and looks at her hands. Hopefully she will start to think a little more before she acts now. I guess being the youngest in her family who not only gets spoiled by her parents, but also by her brothers hasn't done her any good when it comes to being a responsible adult. We are the same age and even though I wouldn't describe myself as super mature, Mia is more like a teenager. Maybe this situation will finally force her to grow up and be more responsible.

"How did she give you these scars?" She asks and I sit down next to her.

"She tied me up and beat me with a whip."

"A whip? That's horrible, why didn't you report her?"

"I was barely 18, scared out of my mind and ... there are other things that have happened to me, things I don't want to talk about, but I don't trust the police, they didn't help me before, so I didn't believe they would help me then."

"Christian can keep us safe, he is good at that. Ana, do you like my brother?"

"He is my boss Mia, I shouldn't think of him in any other way."

"But you have done it, am I right?" She probes.

"Look, I barely know him, but he is a very attractive man and if I am being complete honest with you then yes, I like him, a lot."

"That's good, you are nice and you adore Teddy, I don't think my brother would date a girl if she doesn't like him."

"I am not going to date your brother, like I said he is my boss. He also has offered me the position as Teddy's nanny and I want to take it. I don't think it is a good idea to mix things up and if I were your brother I wouldn't want to date anyone for a long while."

"I think he likes you, I saw him look at you every time you came in the serve food during the dinner party. At the time I wanted to smack the back of his head, but now ... you know, just don't fight it, if it's meant to be it will happen anyway." She says and right then Sawyer comes in.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to let you know that I have talked to Taylor, we are moving tomorrow."

"Where to?" Mia asks him.

"I'm sorry Miss Grey, but I am not at liberty to share this information with you. We will leave around seven in the morning." He says and I know that I am going to spend the rest of the night helping Mia pack.

The next day we leave the Outer Banks and even on the plane, no one tells us where we are going. To keep Teddy occupied I snuggle up with him in my seat and we watch _Finding Nemo _together.

Mia is still pouting, because we had to leave the Outer Banks and as much as I like her, she is getting on my nerves. She still isn't getting how serious this situation is and that it was her inability to follow one simple rule that is the reason for our move in the first place.

Sawyer is so frustrated with her, he told me last night that he would like to take her across his knee and spank her ass until she finally starts to act like an adult. That made me laugh, though actually, I think it might help her. She still acts like a child because she knows that she can get away with everything. She has everyone in her family wrapped around her finger and she could really use some discipline.

"Ana, me wanna go see, daddy." Teddy says when the movie is over and I kiss the top of his head.

"I know Teddy bear, but your Daddy has a lot of work to do. He will come to see you as soon as he can, okay?" We haven't told Teddy what happened with his Dad, I mean how do you explain to a boy who isn't even three years old that his mother tried to murder his father?

"Me miss daddy." He whispers and rests his head on my chest.

"I know, sweetheart and your daddy misses you lots and lots too, maybe we can arrange for you to talk with your daddy on Skype."

When we reach our destination, I am surprised and really excited, because it is a huge horse ranch in Tennessee.

"A horse ranch?" I ask Sawyer who is driving the SUV.

"Ryan's family lives here, we will stay in the guesthouse." He tells us and after several more minutes, he pulls up in front of a small, but very beautiful and welcoming log house. Mia jumps out of the car and I unbuckle Teddy from his car seat, pick him up and get out of the car. We have just stepped onto the porch when the front door opens and Christian along with his mother steps out.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Teddy starts to scream and struggles to get out of my arms.

"One second Teddy, your Daddy needs to sit." Grace says quickly and once Christian is sitting on the bench I place Teddy in his lap and step back to where Sawyer is standing to give them some privacy.

"Did you know?" I ask him.

"Sure, but with Mia we had to keep silent until we are here. The boss insisted that he was good enough to travel, the doctors wanted to keep him a little longer, but he is stubborn as shit. His mom is here to make sure he takes things slow and to rein Mia in."

"But he is okay?" I ask worried that this trip was too much for him.

"Don't worry, Ana. Dr. Grey wouldn't have let him go if she wouldn't think he is up for it, besides, here away from all the drama he can recover in peace. Well, that is if his bratty sister doesn't give our location away in five fucking minutes so we have to move again." He mutters. Oh man, he really had it with Mia, though secretly I suspect he likes her, maybe even a bit too much.

"Well, you could always spank her." I chuckle.

"I might just do that the next time she pulls a stunt like yesterday. Lord knows, that girl could use a good spanking."

"Me too." I hear myself say and blush crimson, which makes Sawyer laugh really hard.

"Well, I bet the boss wouldn't mind to help you out." He laughs and starts to unload the car. I stay behind and look around the ranch. The property is huge and there are at least twenty horses out on the paddock. It's a beautiful place and it has a lot of space, which means Mia will probably deal better with staying on the property than she did at the Outer Banks.

"Miss Steele!" I hear Christian call out for me and somehow I get the feeling that I am in trouble. I turn around and find him alone on the porch, so I quickly make my way over to him.

"Mr. Grey, it's good to see you again. Are you feeling better?"

"A bit, thank you, Miss Steele." He answers clipped and now I am sure that something isn't right. He sounds pissed and didn't tell me to call him Christian.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me how those assholes at precinct have treated you?" He asks and I sigh.

"Both your father and Taylor asked me not to tell you anything about what was going on. You were in the hospital and I didn't want to get you worked up over what happened."

"Well, you can be sure as shit that I am worked up over it now or did you enjoy to be treated like that?" He asks and that hurts.

"Mr. Grey that was a low blow and you know it. If that is all, I would like to unpack and freshen up now." I hiss and refuse to look at him.

"I apologize, Anastasia. I guess seeing you with Sawyer made me angry, is he your boyfriend now?" _Holy fuck, is he jealous?_

"No, I don't do the boyfriend thing, Mr. Grey. Sawyer is a nice guy, but there is nothing between us. I see him as an older brother."

"I see, anyway, my father told me you don't want to press charges. Why?"

"Because I don't believe that it will do any good. I just want to leave this nightmare behind me."

"Well, you are going to press charges and I will make sure that those assholes will be fired ASAP."

"Why is everyone trying to make me press charges, shouldn't that be my decision?" I groan in frustration.

"Anastasia, you can't let them go away with it. If you won't do it for yourself, than do it for the next young woman they are going to arrest or the one after that. Do you think that since they have already crossed that line once, they will not do the same thing again?"

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, my Dad filled the report two days ago; you will have to talk to the DA via Skype tonight to give your statement."

"What the hell?" I gasp and he smirks at me.

"It was the right decision, so I made it for you. Now, because of my sister's inability to follow one simple we had to come here and didn't have the time to vet anyone for the position of a housekeeper, would you mind to cook?" He asks and I want to roll my eyes.

"That's my job, Mr. Grey; you don't have to ask me to do it. I'll freshen up quickly and get right on it. Oh but do you think that I could ask someone here if can borrow one of the horses to go for a ride sometime?"

"Have you done that before?" He asks and doesn't look too pleased.

"I grew up in a small town in Montana, Mr. Grey. I've spent half of my life on the back of a horse."

"Just ask Ryan, but can I ask you why you moved to Washington when your family is from Montana?"

"Well, my Dad is from Montesano, I was born there, but after he married my mom an old friend of his told him that he could have a good job in Montana. So, we moved to a town with a population of less than 400 people. I grew up there."

"How was it?" He wants to know and I sit down next to him and stare at my hands.

"It was heaven for a long time. All the kids of the town would hang out together like siblings. My best friend's family owned the local horse ranch and I would spend all of my time there. When the weather was good the entire community would meet every Sunday after church on a big meadow to have picnics, I would sing in the choir, helped on the horse ranch and just had wonderful childhood. When I was about twelve things changed, little by little it turned into my own personal hell and in the end I barely made it of there..." I stop when I realize that I have given away almost too much. "I should check the pantry, is there anything specific you would like for lunch, Mr. Grey?"

"What happened to you, Anastasia?" He asks instead and I have the feeling he is trying to look right into my soul.

"It doesn't matter, it's the past. So, what would you like for lunch?" I ask again and he grimaces.

"What I would like is not what I am allowed to eat these days. My mother has a list of things that I can eat for now."

"Okay, I'll ask to show me the list."

"Good, have you thought about the job offer I have given you?"

"Yes and I would love to be your son's nanny. Teddy is a wonderful child."

"He is and I am glad that despite of everything that is going on you have decided to stay. We will talk about your new contract once we are back in Seattle."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey."

"It's Christian, Anastasia and the next time I have to remind you to call me by my given name I will put you across my knee." He says and I gasp, but recover quickly.

"I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Grey." I giggle and hurry to the front door where I stop to look at him. "I'm glad that you are feeling better, Christian," and with that, I get inside and get ready to prepare lunch for all of us...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ana**_

This is hell, for the last five days I have had to watch Mr. _I am too hot for my own good _Grey running around the house wearing nothing but sweat pants or board shorts. In his defense, it is wicked hot outside and even with the AC running around the clock inside it is hot in here. Not that I would mind if he would walk around naked all day, because he is fun to look at, but how on earth am I supposed not to stare at him or let him have his way with me if I am constantly tempted by his seriously sexy body alone?

The worst part is that my fantasies about him have long gone beyond any kind of kinky playtime. At this point, I wouldn't care if he would just take me on the kitchen counter and this is what scares me. I never met anyone who made me want to have more, who made me regret that I am too fucked up to just live in the moment and enjoy a normal relationship with a man. Yet with Christian, it is so easy to dream of more. I know he is a Dom, but he also told me two days ago that he hasn't practiced the lifestyle for years and isn't opposed to having a vanilla relationship that includes some kinky fuckery. When he said kinky fuckery, I nearly chocked on my soda and he laughed at me, _the bastard_.

And now he is sitting on the living room floor with Teddy and they are playing with Teddy's new train set. I can't help but watch him, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, which are hanging from his hips in a way that shouldn't be legal. I watch as he moves around and the way his muscles flex under his lightly tanned skin with every move that he makes. The light dusting of hair on his chest and his strong arms, god I wish he would wrap them around me, push me against the wall and fuck me senseless. _Shit, I need to stop these thoughts, now! _

I look up and blush when I see that he is looking at me. _Great caught ogling my boss, just my crappy luck._

"Seeing something you like, Anastasia?" He asks with a smug grin and I scowl at him.

"No, I was just deep in thoughts, Christian. I think I will go for a walk."

"Again?" He chuckles. Oh, the bastard knows exactly why taking a walk has become my new hobby over the last few days.

"Yes, will you be okay here with Teddy?"

"Sure, my Mom and Mia are just outside, we will be fine." He answers and I can still see the amusement lurking in his eyes.

"Good, I'll be quick." I get up and get out of the house.

"Going for a walk again?" Sawyer chuckles when I step out on the porch where he is sitting.

"Yes, and don't you dare laugh at me!" I snap and stalk off in the direction of the paddock. If I continue to take a walk whenever the temptation to just jump Christian gets too much, I better go and buy myself a pair of hiking boots. If we have to stay here much longer, than I am sure I will have calves like a soccer player by the time we are back in Seattle.

I walk around for about thirty minutes before I return to the house and find Christian on the couch in the open living room.

"Where is Teddy?"

"He is taking his nap. Is there a reason for your sudden interest in taking walks?" He asks me amused and I purse my lips. He knows why I am doing this and now he is teasing me about it.

"No, not really. Your mother told me you can eat more solid foods now, so would you prefer something with chicken or fish for dinner, Christian?" I ask to distract myself.

"What ever you cook will be fine with me, Anastasia." He says and slowly walks over to the kitchen. I can't help it, I'm staring again... oh god, I can't work for this man, not if he is constantly dressed like this. It's as if I am constantly fighting the urge to jump him and I can't do that.

"You know, Anastasia, I keep wondering why you dress the way you do, it's so hot, yet here you are wearing a cardigan again, maybe you should take it off." He says and stalks towards me while I step back until I am flat against the fridge. He is so close that my nose almost touches his chest and I get the urge to lick and suck every inch of his seriously hot body.

"Christian, please let me go, this is not funny and it is really none of your business how I dress." I murmur and stare up into his absolutely gorgeous eyes. Instead of letting me go, he places his hands left and right of my head and continues to stare down at me.

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't want me to move, Anastasia?" He asks seductively and I know if he kisses me now there is no way that I will be able to stop him or myself.

"You know that I could sue you for harassment at the workplace, if you don't let me go." I mutter and he laughs.

"The house is full of security, Anastasia. If you want me to step back, all you have to do is scream and one of them will be here in a heartbeat." He whispers and runs his nose along my neck, which sends shivers down my spine. _Oh god, I am cursed, I will never be able to resist this man. _

"You smell so good, Anastasia, I bet you taste good as well, but first I really want to get you out of this cardigan." He says and peels it over my shoulders. I close my eyes waiting for him to make his next move, but he does nothing and when I look at him, he is staring at the tiny piece of skin on my upper arm that he has exposed. _Oh, shit_.

"Who did this to you, Anastasia?" He asks and I know he is referring to the cigarette burn on my arm. He must know what it is, because I have noticed the same scars on him right away.

"I don't want to talk about it. Please let me go." I ask and this time he takes a step back.

"Is this why you always cover your arms, why you never went for a swim in the pool?" He asks and I can hear the pain in voice. He knows the pain that those scars have caused me when I got them.

"Yes." I answer and try to pull the cardigan back in place, but he stops me.

"You don't have to hide your scars, Ana." He says and it doesn't go unnoticed that this is the first time he has called me Ana. I'm torn, it is way too hot for a cardigan, but I hate to show my scars to anyone. I am not ashamed of my body, but I am scared of the questions everyone who sees them must have.

"I know you have seen my scars, Ana. You don't have to hide yours from me or my family; no one is going to ask you questions you don't want to answer." I look at him for a while and I know he is being honest, so I take a deep breath and take the cardigan off.

He looks at my upper arms and I can see the anger in his eyes when he counts the six burn scars I have on my arms.

"Do you have more scars?" He asks and I nod slowly.

"There are a few smaller scars on my belly and four more cigarette burns on my thighs."

"Can I ask you one more question about your scars?"

"You can ask, but I can't promise that I am going to answer your question."

"OK, so did you get those scars all at the same time?"

"Yes, I have them since I was seventeen."

"I'm sorry." He says and I frown.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because whatever it was that happened to you, you should have never had to experience something like that."

"Everyone has a past, right?" I shrug getting uncomfortable with the topic.

"I guess, so I changed my mind about dinner, something with chicken would be great." He says in a very transparent effort to change the topic and it makes me laugh.

"Chicken, okay, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good, I need to talk to Taylor... and I mean it, you don't have to hide your scars, you are a very beautiful woman, Anastasia Steele no amount of scars can ever take that away from you." He says and leaves the kitchen.

_**Christian**_

"Sir, Welch sent me this report, he had to cash in a lot of favors to get this. Someone wanted to make sure, that this report never gets out." Taylor says and I frown. It has been three days since I discovered the burn scars on Ana's body and I have to know who did this to her, so I made it clear to Welch that I want answers no matter how deep he has to dig to get them.

"Have you read it, Taylor?"

"No Sir, Anastasia doesn't want to talk about what has happened to her. I knew her biological father and as much as I want to know, in this case I respect her wishes and hope that with time she will open up about her past."

"But you knew about her scars?"

"Yes Sir, they were listed in the report the doctor who evaluated her after she was released from police custody made." I nod take the envelope Taylor holds out for me and take the report out. It's a hospital report and I know I won't like what I am about to read, but fuck, I need to know what has happened to her.

_Attending doctor: Dr. Harold Norton, MD. _

_Patient: Anastasia Rose Steele DOB: 09/10/1989_

_Date: 10/25/2006_

_Report_

_Her stepfather Mr. Raymond George Steele admitted Miss Steele to the ER of the Riverdale Hospital at 07:35 a.m. on Sunday 10/22/2006. Miss Steele was unconscious at the time of arrival and showed a multitude of injuries to her body. After a thorough evaluation, the following injuries were found. _

_- Hairline fracture to the skull_

_- Five fractured ribs_

_- Four fingers broken on left hand_

_- Three fingers broken on right hand_

_- Severe bruising to the midriff and lower abdomen_

_- Severe bruising to the face_

_- Four three inch long and one inch deep cuts on the stomach area_

_- Two stab wounds, two inch long, 3.5 inch deep on the waist (no injuries to the intestines)_

_- Small round burns, two on each thigh, four on the left upper arm, and two on the upper right arm._

_- More bruising on arms and legs._

_The patient claims that she was assaulted in her home, though the nature of Miss Steele's injuries shows that they were self-inflicted. At the moment, Miss Steele is being treated at the psychiatric ward of the Riverdale Hospital. It is recommended to arrange the transfer to a psychiatric hospital to ensure her safety. The patient shows signs of paranoia and is clearly delusional in her claims of having been attacked. To prevent her from further injuries it was necessary to keep Miss Steele sedated as she shows signs of hysteria and anger management issues. _

_Dr. Harold Norton, MD, Principal Consultant, Riverdale Hospital, Riverdale Montana_

_Police Report_

_10/26/2006 Riverdale PD, Detective Parker _

_On Wednesday 10/25/2006 Mr. Raymond George Steele, born 05/01/1966 in Montesano, Washington was arrested at the Riverdale Hospital, Riverdale Montana, after he physically attacked Dr. Harold Norton, Principal Consultant at said Hospital. Mr. Steele was denied access to his stepdaughter Miss Anastasia Rose Steele, who is currently being treated at the psychiatric ward of the Riverdale Hospital. Mr. Steele claims that his daughter was calling for help at the time of his arrival and that he was denied access to her room. Witnesses however report that there were no sounds coming from Miss Steele's room and that Mr. Steele attacked Dr. Norton for no obvious reason. Mr. Steele was arrested at the scene and later released on bail, which was posted by his wife, Mrs. Carla Steele. _

_From: Marcus Welch _

_Date: 05/07/2012_

_Subject: No further information_

_To: Christian Grey_

_Sir, _

_As of now this all information, I was able to gather. However, I was able to find out that three days after those reports were made, Mr. Raymond Steele moved his daughter into the care of his sister Mrs. Sarah Rosenberg. At the same time, he filed for divorce from his wife, Mrs. Carla Steele and has moved back to Montesano, Washington. There are no further reports that charges were pressed or that Miss Steele was ever treated at any kind of psychiatric facility. To be honest with you, something about this smells fishy. I can't see how a 17-year-old girl could injure herself that severely. To gather further information, I need your okay to send someone to Riverdale, Montana to talk to the citizens of the town._

_Marcus Welch,_

_Security Adviser_

_Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Self-inflicted, my ass! How on earth could she have done this to herself and why the fuck would a doctor write a report like that? How the hell is there no police report of the attack on her that clearly must have taken place? What the hell happened to her in this fucking town? Do I want to send someone to Riverdale and find out what happened to Anastasia? Hell yes! However, I hesitate.

What if this is going to put her in danger? I have no idea what is going on in this town, but it can't be good and we are already in enough trouble with fucking Elena Lincoln and my soon to be ex wife who remains silent about Elena. And of course, it would be an enormous betrayal to dig even further into Anastasia's past. She clearly isn't ready to talk about it and if she finds out that, I'm trying to uncover her past on my own she might quit. I can't risk losing her, I have never felt anything as I am feeling when I am in her presences. She consumes my thoughts and I can honestly say that it is not just that I want her, no, I need to have her.

I don't want her as my sub, it's just not enough. I want her to want me as much as I want her. I don't want her to see me as her Dom, I want her to see me as the man in her life, her boyfriend... and most of all, I want her to love me. She might think that she isn't made for a traditional relationship, but I want to be the one to show her that it is just that what she needs.

I look over the report again and sigh... at least it doesn't state anything about sexual abuse, but if the doctor made this up how can I know for sure? After all, he couldn't make it look like she did this to herself when she was raped. I send a quick text to Welch, telling him that I don't want him to dig any further for now and leave my bedroom.

Outside I hear Anastasia and Teddy laughing, I look out of the window and see them playing with a ball. Shit, she looks so carefree and happy right now, I want her to look like this all the time. And dress like that, fuck she is wearing tiny jeans shorts and a white camisole with blue strips. Only looking at her in those shorts makes my dick stand to attention and I have to adjust myself.

"Sir?" I turn around when I hear Sawyer and look at him.

"Welch called. Leila's sister Amber died in a car accident this morning. She is already informed and Sir... she started to sing like a bird. The police is en route to arrest Elena Lincoln"...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ana**_

I hate Elena Lincoln. There is no nice way to say this. I despise this woman with a passion. We are still in Tennessee and for the last four days, it has been one shocking thing after the other that slowly came to light.

The first would have been Leila's confession. Her story of how she met Elena was very similar to mine, only that Leila had a sister and Elena threatened to have her murdered if Leila wouldn't agree to help Elena, which is why she kept her mouth shut until her sister died in a car accident. What Leila confessed was nothing short of horrible.

Elena Lincoln had not just planned to murder Christian by having Leila poison him, she also forced Leila to have Christian's child. Teddy was supposed to be Elena insurance police so to speak. They had planned to fake Leila's death a while after Christian was dead and then Elena as Teddy's godmother would have taken full custody of him, insuring that this way she would have gained full access to Christian's fortune. Elena had told Leila that she wanted to raise Teddy to be submissively dependent on Elena. She said she couldn't make Christian stay with her, so she wanted a second chance with his son.

Leila told the cops that she never got emotionally attached to Teddy, because she always knew that she wouldn't keep him and because she never wanted to be with Christian in the first place. She told the police that she knew much more about Elena and she would testify against her if she was allowed to attend her sister's funeral, which of course the DA agreed to.

Elena herself hasn't said a single word since she was taken into police custody. She has hired a lawyer, but we don't know what she has told him. What we do know is that after the police searched her house they came out with countless boxes of evidence. The day after Leila's confession, we found out that the police had found hundreds of video tapes that Elena has made in her dungeon. None of the boys in the tapes where older than 18, so this is now not just a case of attempt homicide, but also child abuse and rape.

The DA called us and we were informed that it would take months to get through all of the evidence that was found alone and of course, they now have to find all of her victims.

As if that wasn't bad enough yesterday Christian's COO Ros Bailey called him and told him that after Elena was arrested she went through all documents they had of the Esclava beauty salon chain, which is owned by Elena Lincoln with Christian being a silent partner. It took Ros almost an entire day, but now she is convinced that over the years that old bitch has stolen at least 2.5 million dollar from GEH and therefore Christian.

After that, Christian had enough and wanted to go back to Seattle. So, we all got ready and just as we wanted to leave Taylor informed us that we had to stay. The security detail assigned to Christian's brother Elliot caught someone who was sneaking around Elliot's car and stopped him just as the guy was about to cut the break hose.

He was arrested and confessed that Elena Lincoln had hired him in case she got arrested to bring any harm possible to any member of the Grey family. So now, instead of us going back, we are waiting for his brother, sister in law and father to arrive here in Tennessee.

To say that Christian is not happy about this would be an understatement. He feels responsible for the whole dilemma and he hates to hide here instead of facing the situation head on. Maybe normally no one would stop him from doing that, but he is still recovering and he is in no state to defend himself if someone would overwhelm his security and attack him. In the end, he agreed to stay when his mother told him that if Elena wanted to hurt him, she would go for Teddy first. That did the trick, because he would never put Teddy in danger.

But it also means that the danger isn't over. I got so sick with worry that something would happen to my Dad that Christian offered my father to stay with us, but my Dad being my Dad he refused and said he couldn't just close his workshop for an unknown amount of time. He is worried about everything that is going on, but he knows that I am safe here, though I am dreading the conversation I will have to have with my Dad once I am back in Seattle. He knows that I am more involved in this whole mess than I am telling him, so he will demand answers soon and I have decided to come clean to my Dad about my lifestyle and anything else.

It won't be an easy conversation and I am sure I will probably die of mortification, but I don't want to lie to my Dad either. I just hope that he will understand my reasons or at least that he won't just walk out on me. I always wanted my father to be proud of me, but I guess the choices I have made regarding my private life will make that a lot harder for him.

"Me help, Ana?" I look down and find Teddy next to me in the kitchen.

"You want to help me Teddy bear?" I ask and he nods.

"OK, I have lunch almost ready, but I could really need some help setting up the table. Would you like to put the placemats on the table?"

He nods, so I get the placemats from one of the kitchen drawers and Teddy helps me to set the table.

"Good job, Teddy bear, I think you have just earned yourself a popsicle after lunch."

"Yeah!" He whoops making me giggle and I turn around when I hear a chuckle behind us.

_Oh. My. God. _Christian is casually strolling into the kitchen dressed in nothing but a tight pair of black boxer briefs.

"Daddy, me helped and Ana saided me get pop after lunch." Teddy tells him happily while I try to look anywhere but at him.

"Really, man you are lucky, Teddy, I wish I would get a popsicle, too."

"You need helped too, Daddy then Ana gives you pop." Teddy says in his most serious voice, which makes me giggle.

"Well, let's see if that works for me, buddy." He says and the next second I feel him right behind me.

"Is there anything I could help you with, Anastasia." He purrs into my ear and I feel goose bumps spreading all over my body.

"No, thank you, Christian." I murmur not daring to turn around and face him, because I know my face is a flame. _Shit, I need to go for a walk again... _

"You know there is no time for a walk before lunch." He chuckles and I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Damn bro, I hope you are not _that _happy to see me, but don't you think it is a little inappropriate to walk around with a hard on in front of your son." We both hear a very amused voice and turn around to find Elliot Grey walking into the house.

"Fuck off, Elliot." Christian says without thinking about it and just when his sister in law and mother come into the house, we all hear Teddy.

"Fuck."

"Oh you two boys are in so much trouble! And for the love of god Christian, go and put some clothes on, it's really not appropriate to parade around in your underwear in front of Ana, you are embarrassing the poor girl." Their mother says picks up Teddy and starts to tell him how this is a very bad word when she walks out of the house with him.

"Lunch is ready whenever you are." I say and want to check the food on the stove, but Christian who is standing behind me grabs my shoulders to hold me in place.

"Please don't move, Anastasia or my sister in law is never going to let me live this down." He whispers into my ear and I am sure this is the most awkward situation I have ever been in. His brother and sister in law are eyeing us suspiciously, but then Elliot shrugs and ushers Kate out of the house, as they will be staying in the other guesthouse next door.

"Well, looks like we are alone, Anastasia." He says and I want to step away from him, but he pulls me back against him, so that my back is against his front and I can feel his erection pressing against the small of my back.

"Please, let me go, Christian." I ask and again I can't even convince myself that this is what I want. I don't want him to stop, I want him to never let me go, but I know that I can't have that. Not if he wants a traditional relationship without safe words.

"You don't want me to let you go, Anastasia." He murmurs and strokes over my cheek and down to my jaw with one hand, turning my face as he does to gain better access to my neck.

"You want me, Anastasia... your body language gives you away." He whispers and licks and sucks on my neck. "You are pressing your thighs together and your breathing has changed... you see, Ana, you can say one thing, but your body gives away what you really want."

Instead of an answer, a soft moan escapes me. I feel him smile against my neck and his hands start to roam over my body.

"We could be so good together, Ana. Just trust me, you don't need BDSM, what you need is someone who wants to love and protect you. I don't want to do scenes with you; I want to make love to you. No contracts, no rules or safe words, just you and I." He whispers huskily against my neck, but all I hear in my head is no safe words, no control, not safe over and over, and it is like a bucket of ice water to my libido.

"No, I don't want that, let me go!" I scream, he immediately steps back and my instincts kick in making me run out of the house as fast as I can. I run until my lungs are burning and sink into the soft grass by a big old tree. Leaning against it, I pull my legs as close to my body as possible and start to sob into my hands.

_Why can't I be normal? _Christian is the nicest most handsome person I have ever met and he wants me! Not just as his sub, but he wants more with me and I just can't do it. I want him so bad, want to have more with him, but I just can't.

"Ana?" I look up and see Christian in front of me, he is still bare feet, but is now wearing a jeans and t-shirt. When my gaze reaches his face all that I can see is confusion and worry and I know he is going to ask for answers. Answers I am not ready to give him.

"I'm sorry; I'll be right back and get lunch on the table..."

"Ana, forget about fucking lunch, I'm worried about you. Did you think that I was going to force myself on you?"

"No! No, Christian... I would never think that... it's just... it's complicated; I'm complicated and that would be putting it mildly."

Christian looks at me and sits down in the grass too, but it doesn't go unnoticed that he makes sure not to come too close to me. _He is giving you enough space to run again. _I think to myself bitterly.

"What happened, Ana? Why did you panic?" He stares at me waiting for answer, but I remain silent.

"Ana, talk to me, please. I'm trying to figure out what just happened. My imagination is running away with me and I don't like what comes to my mind. Look, I'm just going to ask you... so when whatever it was happened to you, did this person not just attack you physically, but also sexually?"

Oh my god, he thinks someone raped me! "Christian that is not what happened. No one has ever raped me or forced me to do anything I didn't want to do sexually. My introduction to sex might not have been the most common, seeing that I have started out as a submissive, but it was all consensual."

He blows a deep breath out and nods. "So your issues have nothing to do with sex?" He asks seeking confirmation.

"No, I enjoy sex. I have trust issues... among other issues of course, but the thing is a normal relationship doesn't work for me."

"Have you ever tried it?" I stare at him for a moment, not sure what to answer but I decide to tell him the truth.

"I've had a boyfriend back in Montana, but we only dated for a few months and it never went beyond kissing."

"Did he hurt you; was he the one who has given you your scars?"

"No." _Not the complete truth, but close enough..._

"Then what is that BDSM can offer you that a normal relationship cannot?" He asks and he looks slightly frustrated that he is not getting any answers out of me.

"I know it sounds weird because I have chosen to become a sub and not a Domme, but it's the control, the safety and most important the safe words. I know they are worth nothing if I am unfortunate enough to end up with some wannabe Dom, but the Doms I had honored them. I need to know that I have the power to end no matter what is done to me with one word. Everyone says to be a sub you need to have a lot of trust, but to me it's not true, I don't trust anyone... well not enough to come close to me. When I first heard that in a Dom/sub relationship it is the sub who can end any scene with just a word, it dawned on me that I could do that, give someone the illusion of being in total control, when in reality it's me who is in control. Pretty selfish, right?"

I stare at my hands, but he leans forward and lifts my chin with one finger, so I have to look at him.

"You are not selfish. You are trying to protect yourself and that is okay. Everyone copes differently with traumatic events in one's past. The thing is, are contracted relationships all that you want for your future?"

"No, of course not, I would love to get married one day and have at least three kids, but I don't know how to get there."

"Well, Miss Steele, everything starts by taking the first step. So, if I would offer you a contract, no rules, no nothing, just giving you the right to use safe words of your choosing if you feel the need to do so. Would you consider then to have dinner with me?"

"Yo- you want to give me safe words?" I ask a little confused.

"What I want is for you to trust me, but I have to earn your trust and until we reach that point or figure out that we can't make it work, I will sign a contract between us giving you the right to use a safe word whenever you feel the need to."

"But you don't want me as your sub?"

"No, I hope one day soon that you will agree to be my girlfriend. That doesn't mean that our relationship is going to be strictly vanilla, because I am pretty confident that I know a thing or two that are not vanilla, but will give you a great deal of pleasure." The way he looks at me when he says that goes straight to my lower region and makes me wet. _How can one guy be so freaking handsome?_

"You know you want to." He says with a wry smile.

"You are still married." I blurt out without thinking and bite my lip. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to remind you..."

"It's alright, you are right; I am still married, though my lawyers are working on getting the marriage declared void. Ana, why is it so important to you that I am no longer married... well I mean, I can imagine why, but it seems to be more than that to you."

For the longest time I say nothing, thinking about what to tell him. "If I share a tiny bit of my past with you, will you promise not to ask me more?"

"Yes, of course." He answers and I take his hand in mine enjoying the feeling of this simple yet to me so meaningful touch.

"What happened to me, it wasn't aimed against me. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. It... was about revenge. Revenge against my mother who had managed to break up many families in my former hometown by seducing married men and making sure that everyone would find out ... it ... it was her hobby. And I ... I can't be like that, I don't want to be like that, it would prove all the people right who would look at me and think like mother, like daughter. I'm not like that."

While I was talking, I just kept focusing on his hand in mine and now that I look up, he looks absolutely horrified.

"Someone did this to you because your mother wasn't there?" He asks finally and I nod.

"Can I ask where your mother is?"

"I don't know, all my Dad told me was that he told her to get out of our lives and never come back. For most parts she does just that."

"Most parts?"

"She called me a couple of times, but I didn't take her calls. I can't; for years I begged her to stop doing this... she never did. It was her way of making life in a small town more exciting and she just didn't care how it made my father and I feel or that it was me who had to pay the price for it in the end. This may sound harsh, but to me she is dead."

"It doesn't sound harsh, Ana. Not after what you've just told me." He says and I blush when my stomach starts to roar.

"Well, we better get you back to the house and get you fed, your stomach sounds quite demanding." He says with a wink and we both get up. "What are your safe words, Ana?" He asks as he looks at me and I frown.

"Red and yellow, why do you ask now?"

"Because from the moment I have first laid eyes on you, I wanted to do this and I don't think that I can't wait any longer." He says, pulls me into his arms and I know that he is going to kiss me, but I can't look away or do anything other than to get lost in his beautiful gray eyes until our lips touch. And it's unlike anything I have ever felt before, not that I haven't kissed before, but for the first time it feels right and when I sigh his tongue slides into my mouth tasting and teasing me. My hands glide in his hair while his have found their way under my tank top and neither of us can or wants to stops. I suck on his tongue and he groans into my mouth, but suddenly we both hear someone clearing his throat.

We stop and turn around to find his brother who has the biggest grin on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but Mom is worried where you are, bro and you need to take your meds."

"We're coming, Elliot." Christian mutters obviously not happy about the interruption.

"Cool, see ya." Elliot says and walks back in the direction of the house.

"So, where were we?" Christian asks with a salacious smile, but I shake my head.

"You need to take your meds, Christian. Come, it's important." I say and giggle when he pouts.

"That is a very lovely sound, Miss Steele. So are we going to have a dinner date tomorrow?" He asks and I know that even the attempt of having a normal relationship will be nearly impossible for me, but if there is one person in this world, I am willing to take the risk for than it is the beautiful man right in front of me.

"Yes, I would love to have dinner with you, Mr. Grey." I finally answer and with the biggest smile on his face, he puts his hand in mine and we walk back to the house together...

_**Just a little info, don't be surprised if you see a lot more updates on my other stories until the end of this month and only one or two for this one. I'm trying to get the other three finished by the end of November so that I have all of December to focus solely on this story...**_


	11. AN

_**Hi,**_

_**I'm so sorry to do this, but I have to put this story on a hiatus until after my little girl is born. I'm still in the process of writing the final chapters for my other two stories and with the holidays and everything else going on right now, I just don't have the time to finish this story...**_

_**I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise of finishing this story this month, but I'll finish it before I'll post anything else next spring.**_

_**Sunny**_


End file.
